An Exception To the Rules
by KingCheetahImages
Summary: A fan-fiction fan written version of TRikiD's 'The Mabu and the Skylander', with my own original characters and more. A slightly overpowered Skylander who needs the right male to help keep her stubborn nature in check, but it'll take going on an unplanned journey together for them to figure this out and to convince Master Eon to make an exception to the rules for them.
1. 1 Disclaimer

Disclaimers! Notifications!

This is not the actual first chapter. This is actually the disclaimer. I feel it necessary to have this disclaimer separate from the first chapter and you'll understand why when you read the disclaimer.

Disclaimer from KingCheetahImages:

I want to make readers of this story aware that my inspiration for this story has come from TRikiD fanfiction story 'The Mabu and the Skylander' which was in turn inspired by the movie 'Alpha and Omega'. I liked the idea, I am a huge fan of Flynn, but the story TRikiD wrote just didn't sit well with me. It was a combination of her timelines, relationships between characters and style of grammar conflicting with my own. (I firmly believe that every person has their own individual style of grammar, what's proper to one person may not be proper to another).

Because of these conflicts, I felt inspired to write my own version of her story with my own timeline, my own relationships between characters, and my own style of grammar and share it with others. Though my version of the story is longer than hers, with added scenes and interactions, it is not my intention to prove that I could write a better story. I am not a competitive writer. I have tried my best to tell the story in my own words, but there may be some lines that will be her words.

Definition of plagiarism: the act of using another person's words or ideas without giving credit to that person.

Definition of plagiarize: to use the words or ideas of another person as if they were your own words or ideas.

I hope that my disclaimer will be enough to remove any and all accusations that I plagiarized TRikiD's fanfiction story.

Furthermore, I do not own any part of the Skylanders franchise save for the games and figures sold publicly. I am borrowing the various characters and locations for the purpose of creating my story.

Link to TRikiD's story: s/11943464/1/The-Mabu-and-the-Skylander

I hope readers will take the time to read and enjoy both stories.

Warning: Yes, I do admit that my original character, Cadence does appear to be a very overpowered Skylander. I hope this doesn't irk people. It was never my intention to make her overpowered for the sole purpose of making her better than any other Skylander.

What's in the name: Cadence: a regular beat or rhythm; the way a person's voice changes by gently rising and falling while he or she is speaking; an ending part of a piece of music.

Cadence is also sort of a "contingency" of cat and dance. Cat-dance, Ca-dance, Cadence.

Definitions of words can be found on the Merriam-Webster Dictionary app.


	2. 2 Skylander and Non-Skylanders Can

Short disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

Non-Skylanders and Skylanders Can't...

Young Flynn was visiting Skylander Island for some fun in the sky. Ever since he was a toddler and heard stories about his father's many adventures with the Trap Master Skylanders, he dreamed of becoming the best pilot. His mother had recently given him this small little airship to him for his birthday and he wanted to take his ship out on a flight test immediately.

"Alright, ole girl…let's just see what you can do with me at the wheel," Flynn said with a cocky smile while adjusting his helmet, pulling his goggles down, and tightened the long red scarf around his neck. Flynn started up the engine of his small airship and took off with great speed.

"YAAAAAA-HOOO!" Flynn cheered, throwing his hands up into the air like he was riding on a roller coaster.

The young Mabu male wasn't the only one having fun today. Down on the island, a trainee Skylander about two years younger than Flynn was playing with another young Mabu, a female named Cali. Cali was not enjoying the rough game the trainee was playing with her.

"I've got you now, Chompy!" shouted the cheetah-like Skylander.

The cheetah-like Skylander was slim, anthropomorphic and unique in many different ways. She was a hybrid between a Mabu and a Cheetah and according to Hugo who judged her by her markings, she was an extremely rare King Cheetah. Her glistening and shimmering fur was the color of gold with thick black blotches and her belly fur was silver. She had big, sparkling golden eyes that were surrounded by dark brown eye-patches and rather than the slim limbs of a cheetah, she had thicker arms. For clothing, she wore a loose fitting white shirt and a pair of black shorts. She was determined to be called a King Matah, even though she was female.

"Cadence, stop, I don't like this!" Cali pleaded with the King Matah, who was pursuing Cali on foot, using random powers like causing vines to sprout up to try to trip Cali, water jets to slow her down or magic telekinetic power to levitate and throw rocks and sticks. "Mabu don't play like this, I'm not a Chompy, I'm your friend!"

The two young girls continued to run around Skylander Island and through Master Eon's citadel. Cali was in no way swift, not as swift as Cadence who, being part cheetah, was very fast on foot, but Cali was far more agile than the clutsy cheetah who had yet to master using her tail for a rudder. Cadence's cheetah side enabled her to sprint at fast speeds and her Mabu side gave her lots of stamina, enabling her to sprint for much longer periods of time than the average purebred cheetah.

"Give it up, Cali! You'll NEVER beat the GREATEST Skylander ever!" Cadence quickly added.

Up on his balcony, Master Eon stood with Spotlight, Blackout and Spyro, watching Cadence chase Cali.

"There is no doubting that Cadence is a very unique creature, but what you three are suggesting is absolutely preposterous. It's never been seen before," Master Eon said.

"You saw it yourself, Master Eon. Cadence caused vines to grow, water jets to shoot and used telekinesis to throw rocks and sticks. That's using the Life, Water and Magic Elements," Spyro said.

"And we already know of her powerful connection to the Light Element. Anytime she's here on the island for evaluation, the Core of Light shines brighter than ever," Spotlight added.

"But a Skylander capable of wielding more elements than one? It's just not possible," Master Eon declared.

"Don't forget, Portal Master, it has been seen once before," remarked a voice from within the citadel behind them.

The four beings on the balcony turned to see a dark purple dragon with six silvery horns sprouting from her head and silver cuffs around her wrists.

"Cynder," Master Eon greeted.

"Spyro may not remember, but I sure do. He and I once wielded not one but multiple different elements. He was capable of wielding Magic, Water, Earth, Fire and Tech. And I was once capable of wielding Dark, Undead, and Air. So who's to say it isn't impossible for Cadence to be capable of wielding even all of the elements," Cynder said.

"She'll be a one of a kind Skylander, sort of a chameleon Skylander, a real wild card," Spyro said with a huge grin.

"With a Skylander like her around, there would be so few that could stand to be a serious threat to Skylands," Blackout said.

The now five beings resumed watching Cadence.

"Have we seen her wield any Dark or Undead Elemental powers?" Master Eon asked.

"I personally have seen her accidentally activate her Dark Element powers and used them to jump through shadows. Her powers are not entirely like what we've seen before. It's almost like she bends the elements to her will, in addition to blending and becoming one with any element she chooses. She is, in a way, very much like a chameleon of the elements," Cynder said.

At this moment, Master Eon's adopted son, the young orphaned mole, Hugo came out onto the balcony.

"She is indeed full of uniqueness. While most other Skylanders could master only one single element, Cadence is capable of connecting with, mastering and commanding all of the elements, including the elusive Light and Dark Elements. I've finished compiling all of the data that I've gotten from her various evaluators here and have come to the conclusion that she is a candidate for training at the Specialized Training Academy," Hugo said.

"Very well then, it is decided to send her away for advanced training," Master Eon said and they all resumed watching Cadence.

Cadence bounded up onto the tall fountain in the middle of the square, jumped off the top of it and lunged at Cali.

"I have you now!" Cadence proclaimed victoriously, but just before she could finally catch Cali, her victory was stolen from her.

"L'AAH," she screamed when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small airship heading right for her. The next thing Cadence knew, she was suddenly clinging onto the bow of the ship and was being flown high-up in the sky.

"Ha! Nice try, Cadence! Keep practicing, cat!" Cali laughed, even though she knew Cadence couldn't hear her anymore.

Cadence dug her claws into the wooden airship, hanging on for dear life and she tried not to look down. Her eyes were open wide, her enormous ears were pinned back and she gritted her teeth in fright.

Up on deck, Flynn, who had been momentarily distracted by his ship's engines, was startled by the sound of something hitting his ship and went to investigated.

"Cadence?!" Flynn asked with shock when he leaned over and found what he had hit.

"Flynn?!" Cadence exclaimed with just as much shock.

"What are you doing?!" Flynn asked.

"Practice Chompy Pit Fighting on Cali!" Cadence replied.

"Well, you can't do that hanging around on the bow of my ship! Come on, Cade, get up here!" Flynn stated as he leaned over the edge to lend Cadence a hand.

The Matah Skylander-in-training quickly took his hand and he pulled her aboard. Cadence let out a sigh of relief, then gasped when she realized something.

"Uh, Flynn?" Cadence said.

"Yeah?" Flynn replied gazing at Cadence lovingly.

"Who's flying this thing?!" Cadence exclaimed with fear.

Flynn's eyes popped wide when he suddenly realized he was supposed to be driving.

"Uh-oh," Flynn shouted.

Before he could get back to the wheel, the ship suddenly dipped down and went spiraling out of control. The two clung to each other, screaming as the ship went into a heart pounding dive towards Portal Master Square; it wasn't long before they crashed into the very fountain Cadence had leapt off of that got her on board Flynn's ship. As Flynn's luck would have it, nobody was hurt by the crash, save for Flynn's ship and the once grand statue of Nattybumpo that had stood proudly at the center of the fountain.

"Aw, man…I just got that thing," Flynn moaned when he looked at his ships totaled frame.

He let out a sigh as he and Cadence stood up in the shallow fountain water.

"Well, you were the one who was supposed to be behind the wheel and wasn't," Cadence pointed out.

She looked down at herself, raised her arms up and flicked them down, sending drops of water flying from her arms.

"I'm soaking wet now," Cadence complained.

Other Mabu and Skylanders came over to check and see if the children were ok. Spyro came gliding down from the balcony he was on. He walked over to the two children.

"Are you ok, Cadence?" the dragon Skylander asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Spyro," the Skylander-in-training replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Your evaluation is complete and the decision has been made and you're going to be late if you don't get going," Spyro said calmly.

Cadence had a huge grin cross her face.

"Really?" Cadence asked the dragon.

"Absolutely, your ship leaves today. So you better head on over to the docks. Best to not keep your teacher waiting; you don't want to be late on your first day," Spyro said.

"Late? Late for what? Where you goin', Cadie?" Flynn asked rapidly and started following Cadence.

"I'm going for Skylander Training at their Specialized Training Academy. Master Eon thinks I have great potential to become the greatest Skylander of all. He wants me to get the best training ever and that means getting trained by Buzz," Cadence replied with excitement.

"How long will you be gone?" Flynn pressed on, only to suddenly by stopped by Spyro.

"She won't be back for several years, Flynn. But don't worry, I'm sure you two will see each other again," Spyro reassured.

"But why does she have to go?" Flynn whined.

"I know you're Cadence's friend, but she has an important job as a Skylander. You Civilian Mabu play an important part too; you help to keep us well informed and well supplied so we can do our job," Spyro explained.

Spyro then noticed the way how Flynn stared at Cadence as the young Mabu watched the Matah leave. He had a sparkle in his eyes and a vague smile on his face, a telltale sign that the young Mabu was crushing on the Skylander-in-training. Fear sprang into Spyro's heart when he saw this.

"Flynn!" Spyro snapped, finally making the young Mabu focus back up at him again.

"Non-Skylanders and Skylanders cannot-" Spyro was about to go on…when he realized he was talking to a child.

He couldn't ruin Flynn's virtuousness at this age, no matter how curiously the young Mabu looked at him. Flynn and Cadence had grown up together, the young Mabu's mother had fostered Cadence after the young Matah became orphaned. When Cadence's great power had been discovered, Master Eon had recruited her to be a new student for training to become a new Skylander. Spyro figured that with how long Cadence's training might take, by the time she came back from training, hopefully it would be enough time for the young Mabu to find another female and see Cadence as simply being a sister to him.

"Ahem…those are just the rules of the Skylanders," Spyro stated dryly after clearing his throat and with that, he turned away from the Mabu and charged to catch up with Cadence.

Flynn didn't get it. What was the purple dragon going to say about Civilians and Skylanders?


	3. 3 An Awkward Homecoming

Short Disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

Additionally, part of Cadence's intro was inspired by Tigress's moves during the Dragon Warrior Selection from Kung Fu Panda.

An Awkward Homecoming

Flynn had risen above most other Mabu; courtesy of his mother via a letter of recommendation to Master Eon he had acquired a job as a pilot for the Skylanders, he was the owner of a grand new airship, traveled across the many lands, witnessed many battles and partook in awesome adventures with so many Skylanders. Flynn had gained many new friends along the way. In addition to new Skylander recruits, he a fox girl named Tessa, her noble bird steed Whiskers, and his childhood friend Cali also managed to lasso a job working with the Skylanders, using her renowned knowledge of exploration to guide them on missions. Flynn considered himself to be a very lucky Mabu.

Being one of the leading Alliance Officers on the Skylander Support Team, Flynn had been invited to attend a party in the fox hometown of Woodburrow that was being thrown in honor of the good deeds of the Skylanders. When Flynn heard that ALL Skylanders were invited, he was filled with excitement and he hoped that he would get to see Cadence again. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he did crush on Cali a few times after becoming an adult, but he still had his sights and his heart set on Cadence. Even after all the years she was away at the Specialized Training Academy, nearly four times longer than normal Specialized Training, he was still in love with the Matah…but that was one thing he wasn't ready to admit.

"Hey," shouted a voice overhead, breaking the Mabu's thoughts on his long lost friend.

"Huh," Flynn looked up at the owner of the voice who was standing up on a ladder, with a pile of streamers and a 'Great Job, Skylanders' banner.

"Could you give me a hand, Flynn?!" Cali asked in a less than polite tone.

"Oh, yeah, sure, hold on," Flynn said and quickly climbed up an adjacent ladder and without complaint, he helped Cali out with the decorations.

"Phew…thank you so much, Flynn," Cali sighed in relief and she slid right down the ladder.

She watched as Flynn climbed down the steps of his ladder with a smile on her face. Like most of the females in Flynn's life, she rarely ever showed gratitude towards Flynn. However, today, for the sake of the upcoming festivities, Cali was genuinely grateful for his aid. When he reached the ground, Cali noticed Flynn failed to flirt with her and attempt to get her to accentuate on her gratitude like he normally did. Then Cali figured out why Flynn was so out of touch with her and forgetting her own lack of interest in a dating relationship with the Mabu Pilot, she quickly switched gears.

"Hey, you excited for tonight?" Cali asked, hoping to strike up a conversation with him.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a party," Flynn chuckled nervously.

"Right…" Cali said slowly.

She took a step closer to Flynn, trying to act as flirtacously as she could.

"And, uh, just what is it about the party that you're so excited about?" Cali asked slowly.

Flynn suddenly looked very apprehensive and uncomfortable when Cali flirtacously pressed the back of her left shoulder up against the front of his right shoulder and gazed up at him suggestively.

"Oh, well, uh…," Flynn said, laughing nervously and taking a step back from her.

"You know…" Flynn honestly couldn't find the right words, so he lied, "me, uh-ha-ha, the, uh…food?"

"Uh-huh…" Cali said with suspicion while slowly nodding and promptly dropped the flirtiness act.

"This is all about seeing Cadence again, isn't it?!" Cali asked him calmly and carefully.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Flynn asked with more than a little annoyance in his voice.

"Oh puh-lease, Flynn, it's totally obvious. You're easier to read than one of Hugo's books. You actively pursued a dating relationship with me, I know that your crush on me was somewhat genuine and yet when I am finally flirting with you, you show apprehension and discomfort. I know you had a crush on Cadie when we were kids. You've always had a crush on her. Don't you go thinking I haven't noticed, Flynn. You've always had a bigger picture of her than of me, and when new Skylander merchandise came out depicting the trainees at the Specialized Training Academy, you never hesitated to buy the merchandise of her," Cali mocked.

"Whatever," Flynn grumbled, but then he sighed and looked away from her and down at the ground slightly, "…I just… miss her is all. You know we grew up together, her and I, before they sent her away to that super special training school," Flynn said and then looked at Cali, "My mom fostered her."

"Your love for her goes much deeper than foster brother and foster sister," Cali said.

Flynn turned to walk away from Cali.

"Just please, Flynn, be careful with her," Cali said with concern; he spun around to face her.

"Why? What's wrong with seeing Cadence again?" Flynn asked, grumpiness in his voice and in his expression.

"Nothing! Nothing at all…but you know the rules; romantic relationships between Skylanders and non-Skylanders is forbidden. By all means, you can be close…but not THAT close," Cali said.

"Don't remind me," Flynn said with a groan.

"Those are the rules, Flynn. I am sorry. It's been this way since before even Nattybumpo," Cali said.

"I just don't understand why they have that dumb rule anyway. It's stupid. Romantic relationships and marriages between two Skylanders sound far too risky, if you ask me. If two Skylanders marry and have a kid, mom and dad could be out on missions at the same time, bad things can happen. And if not both of them, then one parent will be home while the other is out, which means that will be one less Skylander capable of fighting," Flynn said.

"I don't know why they have that rule in place, Flynn. It's just the rule," Cali said.

"Yeah, well, I guess it just can't be helped," Flynn said.

"So stop your griping about it? This is a party for all of us, not just for the Skylanders. So try to have some fun," Cali reassured with a smile.

A few hours later, the sun started its slow fade into the nighttime setting. Everyone in Woodburrow was ready and excitedly waiting for the Skylanders to start arriving; the first Skylanders to arrive were Magic, Life and Water, followed by the small handful of Light and Dark Skylanders.

Flynn recalled that Cadence had been publically designated as a Light Element Skylander, despite her unique ability to wield all of the elements. He figured that she would arrive with the other Light Element Skylanders and he desperately started scanning the growing crowd of Skylanders for her. Flynn was so distracted that he failed to notice the large orange bird named Whiskers glide in and land right behind him. Astride the bird's back was the fox town's Chieftess, Tessa.

She looked down at the Mabu Pilot and shook her head with amusement. Cali, Spyro and Gill Grunt had told her about his crush on one of the Skylanders and she could tell that he was looking for this Skylander. She gave Whiskers a gentle tap on the neck, when the bird looked back at her, she signaled for the bird to give the love struck Mabu pilot a peck on the head with his beak. Whisker whacked the Mabu pretty hard on the head.

"YEOW, HEY!" Flynn said, ducking down, placing his hands on his head and turning to look at what hit him.

"Oops, sorry. It was his idea, but I approved it," Tessa said with a fake innocent grin on her face and a shrug. Whiskers let out a chirping chuckle.

Flynn took his helmet and goggles off and rubbed his head to try to ease the pain.

"What was that for?!" Flynn exclaimed while rubbing his head in pain.

"Oh relax, Flynn, Whiskers and I did you a favor. You need to stop searching for Cadence. She will be here, but Master Eon and Buzz are holding her back from the other Skylanders because they want to give her a big introduction. She's completed her training. She's finally graduating and becoming a full-fledged Skylander," Tessa reassured him after jumping down from Whiskers.

"How did you know I-?" Flynn started.

"Cali, Spyro and Gill Grunt told me about your crush on her. And are you seriously trying to play dumb with me? You're crush on her is totally obvious with all of those figures, pictures and models you have of her in your quarters on Skylander Island," Tessa asked.

Flynn growled with annoyance and forcefully pulled his helmet and goggles back on his head, without taking care to make sure his ears got through the openings for them.

"There you two are! We're just about ready to start the festivities now, make our grandest announcement and introduce our newest Skylander!" remarked a loud voice with a southern accent.

Flynn and Tessa turned to see Mags, the Undead Inventor that worked tirelessly to build and repair gadgets for the Skylanders. Tessa let out an excited gasp and Flynn's mouth opened in a huge grin. Mags gave them both a nod.

"Well, c'mon then. I'm here to get you both up front for the grand reveal," Mags said.

Flynn and Tessa followed Mags through the crowd and came to stand at a roped off section at the base of the steps up to the Great Hollow. The translucent spirit form of Master Eon was standing at the top of the steps.

"If I may have a moment of your attention, I have a splendid announcement to make and a grand introduction to give to you all," Master Eon said loudly, causing everyone in the town square to quiet down and give him their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, creatures of all kinds, it gives me great joy to announce to you all that the decision has been made to build a brand new, state of the art, Skylander Academy. A large academy where all Skylanders can train and anyone interested in our training processes can come and see how our Skylanders come to be the great heroes they are," Master Eon said.

"Wow, that is awesome. Ka-blam," Tessa said, with a huge smile.

"I'm the head architect," Mags said, proudly.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Mags," Tessa said.

"And now, it gives me great honor and great privilege to introduce you all to our newest and greatest Skylander ever to exist. I'd like you all to meet my Wild Card Skylander and Chameleon of the Elements, that Mabu and King Cheetah hybrid, Cadence the King Matah," Master Eon declared majestically and gestured to a thick branch to the right of the entrance to the Great Hollow.

A light illuminated a feline figure standing tall and proud on the branch. It was a grown up Cadence, more fit and more gorgeous than ever. She wore a white leather tunic and black leather leggings that clung tightly to her body, showing off the curves and contours of her highly athletic body. Her left paw was held behind her back and in it was a long bo staff. Flynn smiled when he saw his old friend, immediately struck with desire for the Matah.

Cadence threw her bo staff down, causing one end of it to imbed into the floor of her demonstration stage, let out a war cry of a shout and jumped into the air from off the branch she was standing on. She used an air thrust to launch her and her jump was so incredibly high, that it was almost past the limit of the spotlight on her. She twisted and rolled in midair, maneuvering into a back flip, before dropping towards the ground, feet first in pencil dive form, performed a front flip half way down, then a horizontal twist, before landing on one foot on the ground, with her back to the crowd, she swung her other foot around in a round house kick, sending a gust of wind into the crowd watching. Cadence brought her foot down and followed through with a swipe of her arms and paws, sending out a wave of fire from her first arm and extinguishing the flames with a spray of water from her second arm.

"Whoa, three elements!"

"Remarkable!"

"Incredible!" came several remarks from the crowd.

Cadence then punched forward with her right paw, causing rocks positioned at the base of the steps to the Great Hallow to fly forward. Cadence then twisted her body again, spun around and whipped her tail forward. Vines from the tree shot up from the floor and snapped the rocks, reducing them to dust.

"Five elements!" remarked surprised spectators.

Cadence then performed a triple cartwheel over to her discarded staff, grabbed it mid a front flip, landed on her free paw, pushed herself up off the ground, reversed her front flip to a back flip and landing on one foot, she again swung her free leg around into a kick, then hesitating in that position she did a triple jab kick with her foot, sending arrows of purple light flying from her extended foot.

"Six!"

"That only leaves four elements left!" exclaimed two spectators in the crowd.

Cadence twisted around, swinging and twirling her staff around in an elegant fashion. From the shadows, Stealth Elf and Trigger Happy emerged and engaged her in combat. Trigger Happy started off with his Gatling Gun, firing it off at Cadence, who swiftly spun her staff in front of her, effectively repelling the coins from hitting her. Stealth Elf charged towards Cadence, her jitsu knives at the ready. Cadence let out a snarling hiss at Stealth Elf, dodged out of the way and suddenly vanished into one shadow. It was enough to take Stealth Elf completely off guard and the Life Elf was not prepared for it when Cadence jumped out of another shadow at her.

"The Dark Element," Stealth Elf remarked with awe after landing on her rear.

Trigger Happy let out his crazy laughing as he was in the middle of charging up his Yamato Gun Ray. Cadence twisted on her feet and turned to acknowledge him, taking up a defensive stance with her feet spread apart, knees bent, and her left paw holding her staff behind her back, she brought her right paw around in a backwards sweeping tiger scratch motion. Trigger Happy stopped laughing when his guns gave a harmless pop and flash before falling apart in his hands.

"Huh!" Trigger Happy exclaimed with shock.

Cadence then swung her staff around again, stood up straight and released ghosts from her outstretched paw, then twisting down into a bow, whipping around again with another round house kick and finishing off with a rapid sweep and jab of her paws, she sent a sweeping flash and wave of bright light moved out from her move.

"And there you have it folks. As you might have guessed by her demonstration, Cadence is fully capable of wielding, bending and blending with all of the Elements in Skylands. You saw in order of first to last Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Life, Magic, Dark, Tech, Undead and finished off with the Light Element. In addition to her elemental powers, she is also an impressively proficient melee fighter. Cadence is our greatest Skylander ever. Her training is finally completed and today she joins her fellow Skylanders as a full-fledged Skylander," Master Eon said.

Cadence straightened up, brought her legs together, her arms to her side and gave an elegant bow to the Portal Master. Master Eon bowed back to her and gave her a nod. Cadence turned back to the crowd and raised her arms up into the air.

"LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!" Cadence proclaimed loudly.

The crowd erupted in cheers and before Flynn even had a chance, everyone else crowded in around Cadence to meet her. Flynn let out a gasp.

"Cadence," Flynn said with a panicked yelp, fearing he would not get a chance to greet his old friend and began making his way through the crowd towards Cadence.

"Poor guy. He's going to be too blinded by his love for that cat to follow the rules, huh Whiskers?" Tessa sighed while crossing her arms and glancing up at her bird.

Whiskers trilled in agreement and Tessa turned her attention to the crowd gathering around Cadence.

…^…

With much difficulty, Flynn pushed through the crowd that was also desperate to meet and greet the new Skylander. Flynn's luck took a turn for the worse when his scarf got under his foot and he fell forward and violently stumbled through the crowd. There was a startled cry from someone as he accidently fell onto them and took that someone down with him. Everyone around them let out a shocked gasp, stumbled back and stared wide-eyed at what had just happened before them. Flynn shook the dizziness from his head before opening his eyes and discovered who it was he had fallen on; he found himself lying right on top of Cadence.

"Ugh…" Cadence groaned, gave a shake of her head, when her head cleared and she opened her eyes, she let out a surprised gasp.

"Flynn!?" Cadence said.

"Uh, hi ya, Cadence. Uh, how's it goin'?" Flynn asked nervously. He pushed himself up into sitting position and failed to notice that he was now straddling her waist.

"This does not look good…would you please get off of me. People are staring at us," Cadence hissed at him in a harsh whisper.

Flynn realized the awkward position they were both in and quickly got to his feet. He offered a hand to Cadence, offering to help her up, which she took roughly. Cadence brushed herself off before turning her attention to the staring crowd.

"There is nothing to see here! It was just an accident! Nothing more and nothing less! And I think I've had enough of meetings and greetings for tonight!" Cadence said sternly. The festivities resumed and the crowd dispersed from their greeting of Cadence.

"Yep, that's right, we're just friends," Flynn reassured the crowd and walked away from Cadence.

"That's all we'll ever be," Flynn said quietly with a down tone as he again pushed his way through the crowd.

Cadence heard what he had said before he disappeared into the crowd and with concern in her heart, she followed after him.

"Flynn," Cadence called after him when she saw him.

He paused for a moment, but kept walking. Cadence caught up to him.

"Hey Flynn, don't feel bad. You do know we can still be friends. We are still friends, right?" Cadence asked with worry while following the Mabu.

"Of course you CAN still be friends. There's absolutely nothing in the rules that says you guys can't be," remarked a proud voice.

Flynn and Cadence stopped and turned to find that it was Freeze Blade who had said that and he came over to them, leisurely skating towards them.

"Oh, hey Freeze Blade," Cadence happily greeted the Water Feline Skylander.

"What? Freeze Blade? Wait, you two are…," Flynn said with surprise, but before he could finish his comments, Cadence began explaining things to the two of them.

"Freeze Blade, Flynn and I grew up together," Cadence said to Freeze Blade, then turned to Flynn.

"Flynn, Freeze Blade was one of my combat training partners. We met after the SWAP Force returned to Skylands. And yes, we are in a relationship," Cadence said to the Mabu.

"That's right, so trample off," Freeze Blade said.

Flynn was astonished by this news. And a little upset that the girl he had a crush on had spent a lot of time with this male Skylander. So out of jealousy, Flynn began to run interference in an attempt to drive a wedge between the two.

"Oh, yeah, hey there Freeze Blade. Ya know, Cadence, Freeze Blade and I were a pretty good team together in stopping Kaos from evilizing the Mount Cloudbreak Volcano," Flynn asked with a chuckle while grinning.

"Look here, Raccoon, why don't you scamper off and bug Cali?" Freeze Blade threatened.

"Raccoon!" Flynn remarked with shock and offense.

"Flynn, could you give us some time alone. I'll catch up with you later, I promise," Cadence asked sheepishly.

"That's right, BUDDY, so buzz off. The dance floor is waiting for Cadie and I to have our first dance," Freeze Blade said to Flynn.

Flynn was shocked that Cadence asked him to go away and he was irritated at hearing Freeze Blade call Cadence by the pet name he gave her. But he was now at a loss for words, so with a slow nod and a wave off, he let Cadence and Freeze Blade head back to the party together.

…^…

"Are you absolutely certain the two of you are JUST friends?" Freeze Blade asked with concern.

"I'm absolutely certain, Freeze Blade. You know him. Flynn can be a big-mouth and he does tend to stick his foot in it, but he's always had a big heart. Besides, I was fostered and raised by his mother, before I was sent off to the training academy. He's practically a brother to me," Cadence replied with a smile.

…^…

Flynn stood with Sharpfin on the sidelines of the dance floor, watching Cadence talk with Freeze Blade on the opposing sidelines.

"Cadence is incredible. Capable of wielding any element. A real Skylander of all Elements. And she's so lean, yet so strong," Sharpfin said, his voice was thick with his amazement.

"Look how she glows so brightly. Oh how I would love it if she would have a dance with me," Flynn said, longing in his voice.

Sharpfin looked at the crushing Mabu.

"Hey, you know the rules, Flynn! Rules are rules," Sharpfin said.

"That's absolutely right," said a stern commanding voice, breaking Flynn out of his daydream.

The dirt shark and Mabu turned to see an elder Mabu with a peg leg and an eye patch standing behind them. Flynn recognized the Mabu to be Buzz, Cadence's teacher.

"You know what the rules are, lad. We non-Skylanders can eat with the Skylanders, but we can't, ya know, dance with the Skylanders," Buzz said.

Flynn's head dropped and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I know the rules. You don't have to remind me," Flynn grumbled.

""Besides, even if Cadence wasn't a Skylander, she is WAAAY outta yer league," Buzz added.

Flynn snorted and with a grumpy huff, he walked away and left.

…^…

"Gorgeous, simply gorgeous. You are easily the most beautiful cat here," Freeze Blade said with much flattery.

"Oh Freeze Blade, you flatterer you," Cadence said with a smile.

"So, how about our first romantic dance? The dance floor is waiting," Freeze Blade asked seductively.

Cadence was suddenly struck with nervousness.

"Our first dance. Um," Cadence replied and frantically thought up an excuse.

"Come on, Cadie. I'll even take my ice skates off for ya," Freeze Blade said and with a flourish of his arms and legs, he caused his skates to melt away.

Cadence gave him a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty tired from my demonstration. You know cheetahs, we can run faster than the wind, but only for a short while before we'll need to stop and take a nap," Cadence lied.

Amazingly and to Cadence's relief, Freeze Blade bought it.

"Hey Freeze Blade, there are some little fans of yours waiting to meet chya of at the meetin' and greetin' circle," Mags told him.

"I am on my way," Freeze Blade said.

Freeze Blade offered his arm to Cadence.

"You go on ahead without me. I am feeling a need to go out and get some fresh air," Cadence said.

"Alright, see ya later," Freeze Blade said and skated off with Mags.

With that, the Feline Skylander left Cadence alone. She went and headed out to quiet sky docks, thinking it would be empty and get a little alone time. Little did she know that she wasn't going to get any alone time, because that was where Flynn had retreated to. He was sitting at the edge of the upper sky dock where his ship was docked, moping all by his lonesome. Flynn let out a heavy sigh, but his sulking was interrupted when he heard the sound of boards creaking behind him as someone walked upon them. Curious to see who would be coming out to the sky docs at that hour, he looked back over his shoulder and was surprised to see it was Cadence approaching the docks. A small grin crossed his face as he watched her take the steps down to the lower dock directly below the dock he was on.

Cadence walked along the lower dock and once she was sure she was alone and out of sight, she finally stopped and leaned back against a sky dock post to the upper dock. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She oblivious to Flynn's presence and when Flynn suddenly dropped down, hanging by his legs from the upper docks and shouted at her, Cadence reacted by screaming back in fear. She growled with anger when she realized it was only Flynn. He let out a great belly laugh.

"Flynn!" Cadence remarked with annoyance and punched him in the shoulder.

"Relax, Cadie, I was just playing with you," Flynn said.

He dropped down from the upper dock.

"So, where's Freezy?" Flynn asked in a tone of mockery.

"It's Freeze Blade," Cadence corrected him sharply, "And he's off greeting his fans."

"And what are you doing out here all by yer lonesome," Flynn asked.

"I needed to get some air," Cadence replied.

"Needed some air, huh?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah…I'm not really one for large crowds or gatherings," Cadence said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I get yer drift. Yeah, I totally needed to get some air too. I guess that's why we both came out here to the AIR docks," Flynn said to her in a sarcastic tone as though he was implying that she really just came out to be with him.

Cadence rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Flynn, go away and leave me alone," Cadence said and turned her back to him.

Flynn chuckled at this and rather than leave, he went and leaned back against the opposite post, crossing his arms and legs.

"Um, by the way, your sparring partner…he's not exactly what you would call a stud, no, certainly not stud, what's the word I'm looking for. It sounds like stud. Um, he's more of a…," Flynn said, he got up and walked around Cadence, trying to think of the right word. Then he stopped directly in front of her, leaned forward a little, gave her a 'duh' expression and plainly stated, "a dud."

"Oh what. A dud?! Ha!" Cadence said, looking at him with an amused expression.

"That's right," Flynn said and backed up to the post and once again leaned against it with his arms and legs crossed. "Nothing but a cold dud!" Flynn added with his own amused expression.

"No, he is not a dud," Cadence said and walked towards Flynn. "I know you've seen him in action, Flynn. You know Freeze Blade is…um…" Cadence said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her chin with one finger, trying to think of the right words to describe Freeze Blade.

"Strong," Flynn offered smugly.

"Yes! That's it! He is strong! And oh so…um…" Cadence remarked and resumed her contemplating.

"Swift," Flynn gave, leaning towards her sideways, eyes closed with a smug grin and a shrug of his arms and shoulders.

"Yes! SWIFT! He is swift! Swift just like me! And he's also…oh, what is the word I'm looking for?" Cadence said, gently hitting the heel of her fist against her forehead.

"Smooth! Charming!" Flynn offered, with a gesturing of his hand.

"Yes! That's exactly it. He's smooth and so…wait, CHARMING!?" Cadence eventually realized what Flynn had just done and she glared at him as he smirked at her.

"OH, you make me SO mad!" Cadence growled at him with a huff.

"Dah, you know me, Cadie, I'm only messin' with ya," Flynn said, giving her a friend punch in the shoulder.

With Cadence focused on trying to verbally push Flynn away and with Flynn focused on charming the uptight Matah Skylander and with everyone else at the party, nobody noticed the evilized Greebles approaching the arguing pair from the shadows. With no warning at all, a chain shot came flying from the shadows and entangled itself around Cadence's ankles, the momentum of the two balls connected by a chain knocked the Matah off her feet. Cadence let out a startled yelp when she fell and hit the ground. Flynn shook his head in shock.

"What the-?!" Flynn cried out and looked in the direction the chain shot had come from, but before he could call for help, two Greeble Iron Clads charged out of the shadows and clubbed the Mabu and Matah over the head with their iron fists, knocking both of them out.


	4. 4 Fire and Ice

Short disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

Fire and Ice

Several hours passed before Cadence slowly regained consciousness. Her head throbbed with a dull, yet agonizing pain. She gave her head a shake before opening her eyes. When she made an attempt to move, she found that her arms and legs were restricted by something. Cadence looked down at her sides and discovered both her wrists chained together and anchored to the wall. She shook her head again and blinked a few more times, getting her feline eyes to adjust to the dark before looking around and founding that she was imprisoned inside a dark and dank dungeon. Cadence about jumped out of her fur when the silence of the dungeon was suddenly shattered by a low rumbling sound coming from nearby. The startled Matah quickly calmed down when she located the source of the sound coming from a sleeping Flynn. The Mabu was also imprisoned in the same dungeon with her, but unlike her, he was not chained up.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Cadence whisper-shouted, but he only rolled over and kept on sleeping.

"Flynn! You stupid, idiot Mabu, you're gonna get us both killed," Cadence growled.

If they were going to escape, she needed to wake Flynn up; so she focused Undead power through her paws and summoned a screaming ectoplasmic spirit. Unable to see her paws, she failed to see the dark aura that formed around her wrists.

"Wake that idiot up, but don't let anyone else hear your scream," Cadence whispered her order the banshee.

The screaming banshee glided through and over the sleeping Mabu, then let out a sharp scream. Flynn let out a panicked scream of his own and sat straight up. He panted for a few moments before watching the screaming banshee glide silently behind Cadence and vanish. He looked at Cadence who was looking at him with a quirky and mischievous smile on her face.

"Cadence!" Flynn exclaimed and got to his feet, "what did you do that for?!" Flynn exclaimed angrily, glaring at the Matah, with his fists on his hips.

Cadence's smile vanished and was replaced with fear and worry.

"Shut up!" Cadence hissed, "get yer butt over here and unchain me."

Flynn was in no hurry to help Cadence after her extremely rude wake-up call. Instead he straightened up, crossed his arms, lifted his chin up and closed his eyes in defiance.

"Flynn, what is your problem?" Cadence hissed at him.

Flynn looked at her, turned his back on her and didn't respond to her question. At this point he started looking around at their surroundings.

"Uh, where are we?" Flynn asked.

"Judging by the atmosphere and the fact that we were taken prisoner by Evilized Greeble Iron Clads—I'd have to say we've been imprisoned in the dungeons of Kastle Kaos. Now get me out of these chains," Cadence replied.

"What do think Kaos wants with us?" Flynn asked her as he finally approached her, bent down and began picking the locks on her chains, freeing her from them. He had a worried look on his face now.

"He must have learned about my capabilities. I suspect he plans to enslave my mind somehow and force me to work for him," Cadence explained.

"Uh oh," Flynn said in a concerned tone.

"You? Probably nothing. You were just UNFORTUNATE to be near me when they moved in to capture me. They couldn't leave you behind, because you had seen them so you would have been able to alert the other Skylanders right away," Cadence hissed at him.

"No, it's not that…look at your wrists," Flynn said.

"So they got chaffed up by the cuffs, they recover," Cadence hissed at him again.

"No, Cadence look," Flynn said, pointing at her wrists.

Cadence looked down at her wrists and gasped when she saw what he was freaking out about; both wrists had thick bracelets of clear crystalline darkness wrapped tightly around them.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Cadence whimpered.

"What are those things?" Flynn asked.

"This must be the work of Kaos. Now I am certain that he knows I'm a powerful Skylander. He took extra precautions with my imprisonment. He had these put on me in case I was able to escape," Cadence said.

Flynn's face was full of worry and fear.

"What are they going to do to you?" Flynn asked with fear.

Cadence closed her eyes and used her powers to investigate the cuffs.

"Cadence," Flynn hissed at her with fear, urging her to stop.

Cadence opened her eyes and looked down at the bands, founding them to be glowing and radiating with a dark purple glow.

"They must be designed to absorb your discarded energy when you use your powers. Once they have absorbed a sufficient amount of energy, they'll evilize you. That must be how he plans to enslave you," Flynn said.

Cadence cocked an eyebrow at him, she wasn't about to admit that he was probably right.

"We gotta get you outta here and get those things off ya, NOW. There's no telling what horrible things Shorty could do with a Skylander like you on his side and I don't think I could forgive myself if I let you be evilized," Flynn said urgently.

"Oh, what do you know? Since when did you start thinking for yourself. You're just like all the other Mabu, maybe even worse," Cadence growled under her breath as she walked to the door of their dungeon and using her claws, she quickly picked the lock. She was too angry with him to admit that he was probably right.

"Why are you being so mean to me? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Flynn questioned angrily and chased after Cadence who quickly rounded on him.

"Flynn, this is all YOUR fault," Cadence hissed at him.

"My fault?" Flynn replied with offense.

"If you hadn't acted out of jealousy towards Freeze Blade, we wouldn't be in this mess. You irritated me to the point of arguing with you. If you hadn't done THAT, I would have sensed the enemy coming and we NEVER would have been caught! Now I'm stuck with the worst person in all of Skylands to be stuck with," Cadence snapped.

She and Flynn glared into each other's eyes for what felt like a long time, before Cadence decided to let it go.

"But…" Cadence started, taking a deep breath, "I AM a hero and will keep my cool, forget about all of that and work to get us out of this mess," Cadence said and turned away from him and began looking for the pathway out.

"Hey, wait a minute, its 'forgive and forget', Cade. What happened with the forgive part?" Flynn asked in a harsh tone.

"Don't you dare start calling me Cade after what you've done and there is no way I am forgiving you for behaving like a little child and failing to follow the rules," Cadence replied with an equally harsh tone and continued on.

It stung that she forbade him from calling her Cade.

"Crazy Mabu…" Cadence mumbled angrily and with the door unlocked she headed off.

Flynn glared and rolled his eyes at her.

"Fledgling Skylanders…" Flynn growled under his breath.

"Hurry up," Cadence barked at him.

Flynn jogged to catch up to her.

"Hello! Is there someone there! AH!" called a pleading female voice through the halls then sounded as though something had hit the poor girl.

"Who was that?" Flynn questioned.

"If you aren't one of those evil characters, my friend and I sure could do with a little help. It's dreadfully damp down here," replied the voice, that was unmistakably masculine.

"It sounds like someone in trouble. We have to help them, c'mon!" Cadence remarked.

Before she could run off in the direction of the call for help, she was grabbed by her wrist and stopped.

"Whoa, Cadence, hold up," Flynn said quickly.

She quickly rounded on the Mabu grasping her wrist and glared at him.

"We can't do that. It could be a trap," Flynn said.

"Since when did you get smarter than me," Cadence hissed at him and pulled her paw away from him.

Again, she knew Flynn was probably right, but wasn't about to admit that or agree with him on anything. She and Flynn followed the voice.

"Keep talking, sir; we're here to help!" Cadence called out.

"Over this way! OW!" called the voice.

Cadence rounded a bend but stopped and jumped back behind the corner when she spotted three Fire Golems. They were guarding two drakes, wingless cousins of the dragon, a red one and a blue one. Both drakes were chained up; the blue drake had a mark on its face reminiscent of a golem's boot kicking it and the red one had a fist mark on the side of its snout. Since Flynn was following Cadence and was unaware of the Fire Golems, he started walking past her and Cadence quickly grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him back behind her before he was spotted, choking him a little in the process.

"Hey, choke me to death, why don't ya," Flynn whispered angrily at her and loosened his scarf.

" You dumb knucklehead, you almost walked straight into the path of those Fire Golems, so quit yer complaining," Cadence hissed at him.

She turned back and carefully peaked around the corner to study the situation. Flynn crossed his arms over his chest, upset that she was still being mean to him and now calling him names.

"I can't take them on, they'll see me coming and be ready to fend me off before I could even lay a single blow on them. This would be so much easier if I could use my powers," Cadence whispered firmly while just barely peeking around the bend to keep from being spotted.

"So you admit that I was right about those bracelets," Flynn asked her.

"We need to find a way to distract them," Cadence said, ignoring his remark.

"Uh-huh…" Flynn agreed sarcastically, "and how are you planning to do that withOUT using your powers?" Flynn asked in an equally sarcastic tone.

Cadence's eyes popped wide as an idea came to her the second Flynn asked that. She slowly turned towards him with an evil grin. Flynn gulped with fear.

"Cadence, don't you dare…" Flynn started to protest but before he could finish, she shoved him out from behind the corner; the three golems spotted Flynn who gasped with fear.

"AAAAHHHH!" Flynn screamed and immediately started running around the corridors, the golems fired up their rocket feet and flew after him.

"Knew you'd be good for SOMEthing," Cadence whispered with a smile on her face as she watched him running around.

With the enemy distracted, Cadence rushed towards the two drakes.

"Are you ok?" Cadence asked quickly.

She used her claws out to try and began picking the locks on the drakes' chains.

"We should be, now that you've rescued us and set us free," replied the red drake.

As Cadence quickly set his companion free, he asked, "who are you?"

"My name's Cadence; I'm a Skylander. You're a Lava and an Ice Drake" Cadence replied.

"A Skylander? What are you doing here?" remarked the Lava Drake.

"My 'friend' over there and I were captured just like you…" Cadence said as she watched Flynn run by again. "Most likely to be Evilized. We're trying to find our way out of here and back home," Cadence said.

"Well, it just so happens that I know the way out of this confounded dungeon hall. I can help you and your friend escape and get you on your way home, in exchange for helping us get back to our homes," remarked the Ice Drake, who was unmistakably female.

"What do we call you," Cadence asked.

"They call me Chester," replied the Lava Drake.

"And I am Glacie," added the Ice Drake.

"You've got yourselves a deal, but first, let me deal with these Fire Golems," Cadence said, "FLYNN GET OVER HERE," Cadence whisper yelled at Flynn when she saw him run by again.

Flynn looked in her direction and almost tripped when he turned for her. He had just managed to momentarily shake the Fire Golems.

"Don't you EVER throw me out into enemy lines like that EVER again!" Flynn angrily exclaimed while hiding behind Cadence.

"You've helped enough! Stay here with the drakes. I'll take over from here with melee attacks," Cadence shouted firmly.

"You be careful," Flynn hissed at her as she charged at the Fire Golems.

Chester, Glacie and Flynn watched her quietly, impressed by the incredible skill and agility exhibited by the strong yet small female. Flynn was really starting to see her in a way that he had never seen before. Flynn had always been impressed by and always had a crush on Cadence ever since they were kids, but seeing her now, he could feel himself growing ever more attracted to her.

Cadence quickly and effortlessly took out the Fire Golems and with a smile of satisfaction on her face, she turned towards Flynn, Glacie and Chester. Right away she noticed the lustful way Flynn stared at her. Cadence gasped with surprise, then growled with a sneer since it was really against the rules and it was neither the time nor the place for it. With another growl she stomped up to the narcissistic Mabu.

"Come on!" Cadence hissed while grabbing Flynn's scarf and choked him again to yank him out of his trance and drag him along with her.

"Alright, Cadence, alright. Let go," Flynn protested.

"Ah, young love," Chester said and Glacie chuckled quietly and followed the two.

"Alright, how do we get out of here?" Cadence asked the two drakes after eventually letting go of Flynn's scarf.

Flynn once again straightened his scarf.

"Well, hopefully their way doesn't involve such cruelty, rudeness and unfairness that you've been inflicting on me," Flynn mumbled, but with her big ears, Cadence still heard him. She again rounded on the Mabu and glared harshly at him.

"For your information that is disappointment, anger and annoyance. YOU got us into this," Cadence hissed at him.

"Can I at least point out that we wouldn't have ended up in this mess if you hadn't been such a jerk to me at the party," Flynn protested while crossing his arms.

"Me?! What about you with your interference between me and Freeze Blade?!" Cadence hissed at him.

"Oh please, as if you ACTUALLY him. He's a cat. You can't fool me, Cadence," Flynn said.

"In CASE you have forgotten, I'm a cat too. And what if I do like him? What's it you, Flynn? A relationship between us is forbidden," Cadence hissed at him.

"And have you forgotten that you are part Mabu, too. Does it really matter that much to you what I think? You clearly don't care. You're just like all the other Skylanders. Always thinking that because I'm a Mabu, I am completely helpless, cowardly and don't understand what real responsibility is! They corrupted you, Cadence. You were never like that before your training," Flynn growled at her.

The whole time they were arguing, the two drakes could only sit and listen. Flynn's last statement really surprised Cadence. Her eyes got wide and she gasped. She stared at his face for a moment before she dropped her head and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you made a good point. Perhaps I have been a bit prejudice towards you and have never given you the benefit of the doubt," Cadence explained softly and then gestured towards the drakes, "Chester and Glacie say that they can get us out of here and on our way back home if we can help them get back to their homes. With these stupid bands on my wrists forcing me to suppress my powers, I'm going to need your help to keep them safe. Can I count on you to give me that?" Cadence said.

Flynn frowned and glanced away from her and at the ground, hesitant to respond. Cadence shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry." Cadence said.

Flynn was surprised by her response and turned to look at her with an astonished expression.

"What did you just say?" Flynn questioned.

"I said I'm sorry; I admit it. I've been overreacting…to everything…and…I'm sorry," Cadence replied softly, emphasizing her last apology, "and I admit that I have missed you. I know how you feel about me, but we cannot be. Right now we need to stop dwelling on the past and work together to get us back home or else Kaos could become unstoppable and destroy all of Skylands. Are you still with me, Flynn?"

Cadence held out a paw, in hopes that the Mabu would come to his senses; luckily, Flynn smiled and shook her paw.

"You know I am with you. When this is all over, we can forget all about this and I will forget about 'us'," Flynn remarked.

"Agreed," Cadence simply stated, "alright, Glacie, which way?"

"Just follow me and keep your guard up," Glacie replied and Chester had frill of fire sprout from his back to light the way.

"So, uh, what is the story between you two? You seem to 'know' each other?" Chester asked.

"Well-OOMF!" Flynn was about to reply with a snarky grin, but Cadence suddenly elbowed him in the ribs.

"We grew up together. His mother fostered me," Cadence grumbled.

"Seems more than that. I am detecting that you two have suppressed romantic feelings for each other," Glacie said suggestively.

"It would be a forbidden romance. He's not a Skylander," Cadence said.

"Whereas she is," Flynn added.

"It's against regulations, against the rules," Cadence finished.

"What could they do? If it is true love," Chester said, looking back at them with a smile.

"Banishment from Skylands…for me," Flynn said.

…^…

Cadence walked a few steps behind the small group, looking at the back of Flynn's head, recalling a moment from her training.

" _Buzz! Buzz!" Cadence called when she entered his office, looking for him._

 _Buzz wasn't in his office._

" _He's not here, darn. I really need to get another whetstone from him so I can sharpen my sword," Cadence said._

 _Cadence sat down and waited for him to come back. Being a cheetah, Cadence was not a very patient person. Cadence got to her feet and walked around his desk._

" _I'll just look for one. He did keep them in his desk," Cadence said and began looking through Buzz's desk._

 _She searched through the small drawers before opening one of the larger drawers. In the drawer, she found a large collection of letters and postcards which she pulled out. She did a double take on it and was shocked when she saw who they were addressed to herself and who they were from._

" _What? All of these letters are to me from Flynn. Why didn't I receive them?" Cadence wondered._

 _Cadence flipped through them. There were several dozen letters._

" _Cadence," remarked a curious voice._

 _Cadence looked up and saw Buzz standing in the doorway._

" _What are you doing going through my desk?" Buzz demanded._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITHHOLDING LETTERS ADDRESSED TO ME?" Cadence demanded back._

" _It's for yer own good," Buzz said, snatching up the stack away from her._

" _But they're my letters," Cadence said._

" _Cadence, I withheld these letter because I want you to forget about Flynn," Buzz said._

" _Why? All these months, I thought he didn't care enough to write to me," Cadence said in a hurt tone._

" _Cadence, a romantic relationship between a Skylander and a non-Skylander is forbidden. You and Flynn are not allowed to be together the way I KNOW you'd like to be," Buzz said._

" _WHAT?! But Flynn and I had a crush on each other long before I even became a Skylander. It's not fair," Cadence said._

" _I NEVER SAID IT WAS. But the rule remains. THAT is why I kept those letters from you and why I continue to keep them from you. I should have burned those letters. You MUST forget about Flynn as a candidate boyfriend and start looking for a male Skylander instead," Buzz said._

Cadence let out a sigh. She had only been at the academy for six months. The truth had hurt her a lot. She had loved Flynn so much and she felt as though he had been ripped away from her just because she was special and he wasn't.

"Hey, you okay," she heard someone ask.

She looked up to see it was Glacie. The ice drake had hung back to talk to her.

"Just thinking about my past," Cadence said.

"You know, I can tell you do like him," Glacie said.

"Even if that were true and I'm not saying that it is, it's never going to be between us. I told you…" Cadence said.

"It's against the rules," Glacie finished with Cadence.

Glacie jumped in front of Cadence and stopped her from walking any further.

"Surely there's a way around this rule? A way for the two of you to be together," Glacie said.

Cadence shook her head.

"He would never go for it," Cadence said sadly.

"HEY!" Called Flynn.

They looked at him.

"Everything alright?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We were just discussing something," Cadence said and quickly pushed her way forward.

Flynn watched her as she walked, examining her closely. He could tell she was being worn down and out. He wasn't sure if it was because of her being back in his presence, the dark bands or a combination of both, but it worried him.

 _I've gotta step up and do more to help her. That is…of course…if she'll listen to me,_ Flynn thought.

…^…^…

A short man with a light blue star mark upon his bald forehead and dressed in regal black attire paced back and forth in a large, dark throne room, a massive grin upon his face as he silently planned his next move. A lanky troll stood out of the way and watched his boss with a cocked eyebrow.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood, Lord Kaos," Glumshanks stated.

"Oh, Glumshanks, I am filled with such excitement!" Kaos replied with happiness and stopped his pacing.

"What's got you so excited?" Glumshanks asked.

"You are not going to believe this, Glumshanks. The rumors about Eon having an overpowered new Skylander that could master any and all element are true and I CAPTURED her. It's absolutely incredible. Soon, I will evilize her, turn her over to my side and THEN I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" And with that he let out a maniacal evil laugh.

"Oh, you mean that Skylander imprisoned down in the dungeon?" Glumshanks asked.

"Eeyup." Kaos said with a wide grin on his face.

"Along with that bumbling Mabu pilot that flies the Skylanders everywhere," Glumshanks said.

"Eh, I have no intentions for that bungling idiot of a pilot, but at least with him out of the way, the Skylanders will be short of their pilot and it will take them even longer to stop me. With my first ever Doomlander, there will be no stopping me this time," Kaos said.

"Yeah, I hate to ruin your excitement but both the Matah and the Mabu escaped from the dungeons," Glumshanks said.

"WHAT?!" Kaos shouted.

"Along with those two Drakes you had chained up in the Dungeons too," Glumshanks said.

"How long have you known this, Glumshankes?!" Kaos asked, rounding on his troll butler.

"A few hours." Glumshanks said with a lack of expression.

"Why didn't you bother to tell me?!" Kaos asked.

Glumshanks gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

"CALL OUT ALL GUARDS! DO NOT LET THAT MATAH ESCAPE!" Kaos shouted loudly and stormed out of his throne room.

"Where are you going?" Glumshanks asked as he pursued after the outraged Dark Portal Master.

"I am not going to trust my incompetent minions with the task of re-capturing my prize prisoner. I MUST have that Skylander—so I am PERSONALLY taking MY evilizer ray gun and will see to it that she is thoroughly evilized myself!" Kaos exclaimed.


	5. 5 Don't You Dare Let Go

Short disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

Don't Dare You Let Go

Keeping herself hidden behind crates and bins, Cadence quietly crawled back towards Flynn, Chester and Glacie. Glacie had led them to the hangar, where a cargo ship was docked.

"There's a cargo ship here waiting to leave. Any idea where it might be headed?" Cadence asked.

"I recall one of the guards mentioning that there is a cargo ship that goes around gathering supplies for Lord Kaos. If my memory serves correct, the ship will make a stop in the Fantasm Forest, then at Glacie's home of the Boney Islands to refuel, before continuing on to Woodburrow where my volcanic home of Mount Cloudbreak resides," Chester replied.

"Then it's perfect for our escape away from this place. Don't suppose you know when it's going to be leaving," Cadence said, glancing down at the glowing bands around her wrists.

"It leaves at four after noon," Chester said.

"That means we only have a half hour to figure out how to sneak aboard," Cadence said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Flynn questioned the drake.

"The guards are stupid. They talk too much," Chester said plainly.

"What would you expect? Lord Kaos is pretty dumb, as far as evil villains go," Glacie remarked matter-of-factly.

"He's not THAT dumb. He was smart enough to put these annoying things on me," Cadence stated and held one wrist up to remind them of the dark bracelets Kaos had placed on her. "This escape would be a lot easier if he hadn't."

Cadence's ears perked up when she heard the shouting of voices.

"They're searching for us; this just got a lot harder," Cadence stated in a harsh whisper, "we need to go, now."

"Well, we aren't going to go anywhere if we just sit here and keep talkin'! C'mon, let's go!" Flynn stated firmly.

"Are you mad? The path to the ship is crawling with Kaos' minions, as is the ship itself," Glacie hissed at him.

Cadence looked back towards the ship and saw what Glacie was talking about. There was a lot of guards between them and the ship.

"Don't worry, they won't be a problem," Flynn said with a confident grin.

"Are you daft? I'm the only one here with fighting experience, but I can't fight off a horde of minions single-handedly with only melee attacks, no Skylander can. Even I'm not that great," Cadence hissed at him angrily.

"Look, if there's anything I do know about more than you, Cadence, it's the layout of ships. We don't need to board the ship the same way the crew does. Look, see that offset panel there on the stern of the ship?" Flynn said, pointing at a panel sticking out farther than the rest of the panels.

"What about it?" Cadence asked.

"That's an access panel to the smuggler's hold. Most pilots and crewmen forget about its existence. It's the perfect place for us to stow aboard without getting caught," Flynn said.

"Flynn, you're a genius after all," Cadence said with a surprised smile.

Flynn grinned at this. He was finally able to impress Cadence.

"What about the minions on the way to the hold?" Chester asked as he watched four of them march close by the access panel.

"This would be A LOT easier without these things on me," Cadence growled with frustration at the bands on her wrists.

"Whoa, wait, you're not planning to use your powers right now, are ya?" Flynn asked with concern.

"What choice do I have? Yeah, I'm a great fighter, but even I can't take them all on at once. I can use some simple attacks, one's that don't cost much energy. I'm sure it's going to take a lot of energy before these things can fully evilize me," Cadence explained.

"YOU DO ADMIT THAT I'M RIGHT!" Flynn whispered harshly at her, then facepalmed at that.

"You know what, that's not important right now. I'd rather we wait for an opening. We still have time before the ship leaves. We only need a small amount of time to sneak in, anyway," Flynn urged her.

"Then we'd better go now! The guards are all distracted," Glacie whisper-shouted as a majority of the minions suddenly ran off, possibly to help aid in the search for the escaped prisoners, leaving the smugglers hold panel unwatched.

"This is our chance, let's go," Cadence whispered.

They rushed towards the panel, which Flynn quickly got open and they safely slipped aboard the ship without being seen.

"You know, you two make a good team," Chester pointed out quietly.

"Yeah, but this could have gone a lot smoother if this 'team' had more cooperation," Cadence grumbled under her breath.

"Says the stubborn hybrid that won't stop to hear me out," Flynn shot back at her.

"So now what?" Chester asked as the flames on his back died out, having used up last of his reserved energy to keep the flames lit.

"Whoa, it's pretty dark in here. I can't see very good, even with my feline eyesight," Cadence said, not interested in arguing with Flynn anymore.

"Hold on, I got it," Flynn whispered and began feeling along one wall of the hold, locating and pressing a hidden button to open a small window.

"Thanks Flynn," Cadence said plainly.

"It's going to be a while until we even get to the next island," Flynn said.

"This ship will be piloted and crewed by the Wilikin to avoid suspicion. Those creepy dolls can be such annoying back seat drivers," Chester mused.

"One of us should stay awake to keep watch while the other three should get some sleep so we can rotate the sentry duty," Glacie said.

"I'll go first," Cadence said quietly.

"Are you sure? You're sounding a bit tired?" Flynn asked with concerned.

"I'll be fine. It's just been a long night for me," Cadence replied as she walked over to the bench beside the small window.

She sat down and leaned against the window with her elbow.

"Thank you, Cadence. Wake us up if you get too tired…or you know, whenever we reach my stop," Glacie said as she went and made herself comfortable on one side of the hold, opposite of where Chester had lain down.

Flynn looked at Cadence apprehensively and she looked over at him.

"Don't worry about me. Go ahead and get some sleep," Cadence urged him.

They all felt the ship start to move. They were on their way. Flynn sighed and stared at Cadence; he really was sorry he got them into this. On the inside he admitted that this was his fault…he just wanted to get closer to Cadence…like they used to be…before she became a Skylander. As concerned for her wellbeing as he was, he walked over to her and sat down across from her.

"Cadence, what's going on with you?" Flynn asked.

"I told you. I'm mad at you for getting us into this mess," Cadence hissed at him.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Flynn said.

"Then what are you talking about," Cadence asked him in a harsh tone.

"I noticed that you seem to be…well…drained almost. Like…exhausted of all your stamina. I'm concerned for your wellbeing," Flynn said.

Cadence wasn't surprised by this, but she wasn't about to tell him the truth knowing it would only serve to worry him more.

"I'm fine," Cadence lied to him.

The look on his face told her he wasn't buying it. But he wasn't going to push it, so with a sigh, he got back up and walked away, pausing only to pat her on the shoulder.

"Wake me when you do get tired," Flynn said.

 _If only we weren't so different,_ Flynn thought to himself, with feelings of depression. With a sigh, he made himself as comfortable as he could by sitting up against the wall of the hold and crossed his arms over chest. When exhaustion finally overtook the Mabu and his eyes closed, he missed Cadence giving him a side glance.

In her own heart, she regretted overreacting and being so mean to him. The weight of the responsibility of keeping them all safe weighed heavily upon her. She already failed once when she and Flynn got captured and now she was handicapped and limited in her abilities to protect them. Her heart was heavy. She just wanted this all to end and soon. It wasn't long before Cadence's already present exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

 _Cadence found herself back on Skylander Island, but she couldn't remember how she got there and she couldn't shake the feeling of dread, the feeling that something was wrong. The skies overhead and the structures on the island had turned dark and there was an overwhelming sense of evil in the air. She began scanning her surroundings. She let out a frightened gasp when Kaos' menacing laugh filled the air as he stood before her pointing his evilizing gun at her. Her ears flattened, her tail went between her legs and she scrunched down. She was completely helpless, unable to use her powers and unable to fight back._

 _"CADENCE, LOOK OUT!"_

 _Cadence let out a gasp as she turned to see a worried and protective looking Flynn running towards her and fear flooded her._

 _"FLYNN, NO!"_

"NO!" Cadence screamed, waking with a start.

"Cadence?" came Flynn's concerned voice, unnerving the traumatized Matah further.

Suddenly he was by her side and she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked her eyes met his and she could see they were full of concern.

She didn't respond right away and instinctively, Flynn pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her, to comfort her.

"I-I-I'm ok—kay," Cadence stammered, breathing hard.

"It was just a nightmare," Cadence said and pushed him back away from her.

"Cadence, why didn't you wake me up when you started getting tired?" Flynn demanded.

"I guess I was just more tired than I realized," Cadence said.

"Cadence, that's not good. Just because yer a Skylander, doesn't mean you don't have limits," Flynn said.

"I'm sorry, alright. I'm still young," Cadence said turning away from him, she didn't like him babying her like this.

Nighttime had fallen upon Skylands and the temperature had dropped. She tried to suppress it, but Flynn inevitably noticed her shiver from the cold.

"You're shivering. Here, take my scarf," Flynn added while unraveling his scarf from his neck.

"No, Flynn. Don't. I'm fine. You don't have to-," Cadence tried to protest, but Flynn ignored her and gently wrapped the red scarf around her neck.

The warmth she felt from it felt so nice. Flynn even took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders to help keep Cadence warm for her.

"There. How's that?" Flynn asked with a smile.

"I don't know what to say. I-It's very kind of you, Flynn. Nice and warm," Cadence struggled to find the right words.

She let out a soft sigh and gave the Mabu a smile.

"Thank you, Flynn. You always did know how to take care of me. But what about you?" Cadence said quietly.

"Naw, don't worry about me. I still have my sweatshirt on and a good layer of fat to keep me warm," Flynn said.

Cadence smiled weakly at this comment.

Flynn stepped back from her and sat back down across from her. He smiled at her.

"You know…you look good in that outfit. Real cute. I autta get you one of your own when we get home," Flynn said. She only looked at him with a small smile of appreciation.

"How are our drake companions?" Cadence soon asked.

"Slept right through your panicked shout," Flynn replied gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take the next shift. I won't take any arguments from you. You need yer sleep," Flynn proclaimed.

Cadence let out a big sigh and got to her feet, not wanting to argue with Flynn anyway, but just as she went to take a step forward the ship came to a sudden stop.

"WHOA!" Cadence yelped as she lurched forward, losing her balance completely and flew forward.

Flynn gasped in surprise as she landed right in his arms, but quickly scrambled back from him. She turned and looked out the window.

"It's the Fantasm Forest," Cadence announced with a sigh.

That's when the sound of whining and whimpering caused Cadence to turn back to look at Flynn. The Mabu had a look of misery on his face, his legs were crossed, his hands holding his crotch.

"What's yer problem now?" Cadence asked in annoyed tone.

"I gotta go," Flynn said.

"What?!" Cadence whisper-shouted, "you can't leave! Can't you hold it?" she asked.

"No I can't. I've gotta go RIGHT NOW!" Flynn protested.

Cadence let out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh, fine! But make it quick!" Cadence hissed.

With that, Flynn opened the access panel and peered out and around to see if there were any of Kaos' minions around.

"HURRY UP!" Cadence growled at him and pushed him out.

"DON'T RUSH ME; I can't GO when I'm under pressure," Flynn growled at her.

"GET GOING!" Cadence growled back.

Flynn rushed over to a nearby tree and was about to go, but he suddenly stopped and looked back at Cadence, who looked at him with an irritated expression. Flynn was shocked to see that she was watching and with his own irritated expression he lifted a finger and started spinning, implying for her not to watch.

"GET GOING!" Cadence snapped at him and with a sigh of frustration she paced around the smuggler's hold and accidentally woke up their traveling companions with her stomping.

"Oh, it's you, Cadence," Chester said and let out a yawn.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to wake you," Cadence said.

"Wait! Where's Flynn?" Glacie said.

"Oh he had to go and have a commune with Nature," Cadence remarked with a sneer.

"Where are we?" Chester asked.

"The Fantasm Forest," Cadence replied.

"Probably not a good idea to have let him go alone?" Glacie said with concern as she got to her feet.

"WHAT?! Eww! I'm not going to go and watch him go to the bathroom!" Cadence said, appalled.

"But someone should at least be on the lookout," Chester urged.

…^…

It wasn't long before Flynn was able to finish relieving himself and with a sigh of relief, he zipped his fly back up and was about to return to the ship when a smell of familiar deliciousness hit his nose. He followed the scent to a nearby house where in an open window, a tray of freshly cooked enchiladas was sitting.

"Oh, man…how lucky can a guy get? I'm starving," Flynn exclaimed with excitement as he snatched the tray from the window and rushed off to eat the tasty treats.

…^…

"Wait! WHERE DID HE GO?" Cadence asked when she went to see what was keeping Flynn and couldn't see him anymore.

Chester and Glacie approached the open hatch and looked out and about for the Mabu.

"Over there!" Chester said, pointing to their left.

"What is he doing? And where did he get those enchiladas from," Cadence asked angrily. "You two better stay here, I'll be right back."

Cadence jumped out of the compartment.

"Just you wait till I get my paws on that Mabu!" Cadence grumbled.

Then with a roar, the engines of their ship started up and she glanced back with fear. She was torn between rushing back to the ship or staying with the thickheaded Mabu. She chose to race after the ship. Behind her, Flynn looked up in fear and also started running after the ship. The two drakes watched as Cadence leapt for the ship, but missed the opening to the hold, fell and tumbled across the ground. Flynn caught up to her and quickly began checking her over for injury.

Cadence shoved him away and watched the ship as it flew away. Seeing Cadence was okay, Flynn turned his attention back to his stolen food and let out a contented sigh after swallowing the last bite of enchilada, a loud belch and threw the tray away. Knowing running after the ship was pointless now, Cadence turned her angry sights on the Mabu still enjoying himself.

"FLYNN!" Cadence snapped at him.

He gave her a sheepish grin and stammered out apologies, but it did little to curb her anger and the Matah Skylander grabbed him by his right ear.

"Flynn, you are so incredibly daft. I tell you to hurry up and go to the bathroom. OH, I should have expected this stupidity from you, thinking with your stomach! And now the ship's taken off without us!" Cadence growled at him and began dragging him by the ear.

"YEOW, Cadence, ow, ow, let g-ow, Cade…E-ow," Flynn stammered.

With a snarl, Cadence gave him one last sharp tug before letting go.

"How dare you call me that, you pathetic ingrate?" Cadence snarled at him, getting up in his face.

"It was an accident," Flynn protested, wincing as Cadence pulled his scarf and jacket off and threw it at him, hitting him in the face with it.

"I need to keep moving or Kaos will catch up with me. If you wish to stay with me then I suggest you step lively and keep up," Cadence spat at him, then she whipped around and stomped away.

Flynn felt horrible and bowed his head in defeat, heartbroken that he had made Cadence angry and with a painful sigh, he slowly wrapped his scarf back around his neck and pulled his jacket back on. As he started to follow after her, he felt a raindrop hit him on his nose. He looked up to find the sky was blacked out with thick storm clouds. The clouds opened up and it began pouring.

"Uh, Cadence," Flynn ran after Cadence, catching up with her.

"I think we should get outta this rain and what for the storm to pass," Flynn protested, stepping in front of Cadence, but since she didn't stop, he had to walk backwards.

"I can't stop because of a storm, Flynn. As much as I HATE getting wet, I need to keep moving," Cadence stated firmly and stepped around the Mabu.

"Seriously?" Flynn said with shock.

"YOU COMING WITH ME OR NOT?" Cadence asked.

"But it's raining," Flynn said with shock, but Cadence never replied, "oh, this is JUST great!"

Again, Cadence didn't say anything.

"Alright, fine. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! See if I care; I'm going to go and get out of this rain!" Flynn yelled at her and went in the opposite direction.

"That's fine with me!" Cadence called back.

"I DON'T NEED YOU. I STILL HAVE, CALI…AND TESSA," Flynn yelled back.

…^…

Cadence continued on. The wind had picked up and her vision was blurred by the rain that hit her in the face. She let out a nervous yelp when the ground gave out beneath her feet and she nearly fell off a cliff and into a river raging through a wide canyon.

"That was a close one," Cadence said.

She began looking for an alternate route across. She remembered from her Locations in Skylands class that there was another division of the Fantasm Forest town on the other side of the river. She spotted a cluster of trees that were bent over the canyon, almost reaching branches of another tree on the other side. Cadence didn't hesitate another minute and quickly went to the trees and started climbing up. Cadence started crawling out across the branches on her belly. Her fur started soaking up with cold rain, causing her to shiver. Cadence was wary of losing her balance.

"Thank goodness I'm a cat, best balancers ever," Cadence said with a nervous laugh, trying to ease her fears.

Suddenly there was a loud snap and the branch Cadence was crawling across broke and with great alarm, she found herself clinging poorly to another branch. Cadence let out a cry of terror! Below her, the river raged and above her the rain came down in torrents.

"FFFLLLYYYNNN! HELLLP!" Cadence screamed at the top of her lungs.

Thankfully, Flynn wasn't too far away and heard her cry for help.

"HANG ON, CADENCE, I'M COMIN'!" Flynn called.

He reached the canyon and let out a panicked yelp when he saw Cadence hanging from a tree branch, with a fast flowing river below her.

"Cadence," Flynn called.

"HELP ME! I'M SLIPPING!" Cadence yelled, when she saw him appear.

"Hang on, Cade! I'm coming! Don't let go!" Flynn called while sprinting up to the same tree she climbed up, and started climbing himself.

"Why in all of Skylands would I let go?!" Cadence asked, she sounded very agitated.

Flynn wasn't as athletic as Cadence, so climbing up the tree wasn't as easy for him, but the very threat of losing Cadence spurred him on and he climbed up the tree. The cold, driving rain stung his eyes.

"Oh, I should have pulled my goggles down," Flynn groaned.

He slowly climbed out onto the cluster of branches and out towards Cadence, placing one leg onto the branch Cadence was clinging to and was about to reach down to grab her paw, but with his added extra weight, the branch cracked and Cadence fell.

"CADENCE!" Flynn yelled in horror.

"FLYYYYNN!" Cadence screamed in terror.

But before she could fall far, Flynn suddenly dropped down, his legs wrapped around the branch he was on and reached out to grab her paw. Cadence grappled for his outstretched hand, but missed and grabbed the end of Flynn's scarf. Flynn let out a choked gasp. With Cadence hanging on the end of his scarf it quickly tightened around his neck, clamping his windpipe. Flynn's breathing became raspy.

"AH, Flynn, no!" Cadence cried with worry that she might choke the Mabu to death and Flynn could see she was thinking about letting go for his sake.

"Don't you let go," Flynn said through gritted teeth and pointing at her.

"But Flynn-," Cadence started to protest.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" Flynn yelled at her.

Breathing was becoming more difficult and Flynn had to quickly figure a way to get Cadence to safety. It was a struggle at first but he started swinging back and forth. Cadence caught his drift and aided him in swinging by throwing her weight into it. Then with a roar from Flynn, she was thrown back over to the bank she had started on. The second she was safe, she immediately turned and ran back to edge of the cliff and looked for Flynn, but Flynn was nowhere in sight.

"FLYNN! FLYNN! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE, TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY?!" Cadence cried out.

There was no reply. Cadence feared that he had fallen to his death and the guilt in her heart was too much. Even after enduring her cruelty and rudeness, he came back and sacrificed his life to save hers. She fell to the ground and started crying.

"Please, I can't do this without you. Please, say something, let me know you're okay," Cadence said.

Little did she know that the momentum of the toss had propelled the Mabu across with her and he had actually gone past her.

"I'm fine," came the raspy voice of Flynn.

Cadence gasped and turned to find Flynn sitting on his hip, breathing deeply and with a slight smirk on his face. Overjoyed, Cadence ran to him and threw her arms around him, relieved that he was still alive.

"I'm a little breathless and my throat hurts a little, but I am okay," Flynn added with a shrug.

Cadence gave him a smile and chuckled sheepishly. Flynn smiled back at her, but it quickly faded when he saw her shiver again.

"I'm freezing," Cadence whined.

Without even thinking, Flynn quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Flynn, no, stop," Cadence immediately protested and pulled away from him, but he quickly grabbed hold of her and pulled her back to him again.

"Get over here," Flynn demanded and wrapped his jacket around her.

"I am not going to stand here and let you freeze to death," Flynn told her as he held her firmly in his arms.

Cadence knew fighting against him was pointless. He instinct to protect her was far stronger than her willpower.

"Now will please heed my advice and let us get outta of this freezing rain?" Flynn asked her.

"Yes," Cadence replied with another shiver. She was still cold, but was slowly starting to warm up again, thanks to Flynn sharing his body heat with her.

"Let's find some shelter," Cadence said.

Flynn kept her in his jacket and arms as he led them to find shelter.

"By the way," Cadence said to him.

He stopped and looked down at her. Their eyes met for a moment, before Cadence looked away.

"Thank you for saving my life," Cadence stated softly while trying to avoid eye contact with Flynn and quickly pushed forward, leaving the warmth of his body and jacket.

Flynn watched her and for a second a smile crossed his face. He had once again earned her gratitude.

"Come on, Flynn," Cadence called and he continued after her, jogging to catch up with her.


	6. 6 Accidental Heart Touching Heart

Short disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

Accidental Heart Touching Heart

Flynn and Cadence took shelter in a nearby cave. It kept them dry, but as all caves go, it did nothing to keep them warm. Upon arriving at the cave, despite his nagging her, Cadence slept with some distance between them. She knew he was only asking her to sleep with him out of concern for her wellbeing and not because of his crush on her, but she was strict to mind her place. However, when the freezing cold became unbearable, Cadence subconsciously sensed Flynn's warmth nearby and accidentally rolled over and cuddled against him for it. Flynn woke up immediately when he felt Cadence roll over and press up against him. He didn't sit up, but glanced down at her and smiled when he saw Cadence's beautiful sleeping form snuggled up against him. He let out a quiet contented sigh, carefully put his arm around her, closed his eyes and started dozing off to sleep again.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" a voice screamed.

Cadence woke with a start and instinctively attempted to get to her feet, but found herself being restricted by something. She looked to see what was holding her down and was shocked to find herself snuggled up against Flynn. She let out a panicked gasp and shoved Flynn away, who let her go without protest. She quickly squirmed away from him and they both stood up.

"Not what it looks like, huh?" said a willy Chester who chuckled at them and gave the pair a smirk.

Cadence glared at Flynn.

"You had better hope nothing else happened between us tonight or else I'm holding you PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE," Cadence growled at Flynn, jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

Flynn held his hands up in defense and gave her an innocent smile. He wasn't even going to try to tell her she had rolled over to him during the night. Cadence glanced over at the two drakes.

"Hey, what happened? I thought you two stayed on the ship," Cadence said.

"We were going to, but we couldn't leave you behind," Glacie said.

"So we jumped off," Chester added with blank expression.

"Oh I'm sorry, you guys. You didn't have to do that. You should have stayed on that ship; you would have gotten home sooner. Don't worry about us. With Flynn here to keep me safe and me here to lead us, I'm sure we would have made it back to our friends safely," Cadence proclaimed with guilt.

Flynn looked at her with surprise that she had acknowledged that he was there to keep her safe.

"But it was not your protection we were worried about," Glacie said.

"Quite right. It's our own protection we're worried about," Chester said with a nod.

"The fact of the matter is, we're helpless in a fight and lost without you two," Glacie said.

"We need you two," Chester said.

"Kind of like how I need Flynn," Cadence said with an expression of sad realization.

Flynn looked at her with surprised expression which turned into a smile. She shook her head.

"If we're going to get home, we'll need a new mode of transportation. Any ideas?" Cadence said.

"I did happen to see some hot air balloons," Chester said.

"Oh I love taking rides in hot air balloons. The only kind of slow ride that I truly love," Cadence said with a smile.

Flynn glanced at her and smiled.

"Oh, but that would require a balloonist, so that won't be any good to us," Chester sighed.

Flynn was about to speak up for himself when Cadence beat him too it.

"Whoa, not so fast," Cadence said.

Flynn looked at her with surprise.

"Flynn here is a balloonist. He was flying balloons long before he was flying airships. He's got more flying hours in a balloon than anything else," Cadence said.

"Oh, well…what a co-inky-dink! C'mon then, let's go!" Chester said with a grin and with Glacie by his side the two drakes headed off in the direction of the balloons.

Flynn and Cadence remained still for a second and they slowly looked at each. Cadence gave a shrug and started off.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Flynn asked her quietly.

"Of course I did. I love hot air balloon rides," Cadence said with a smile.

She knew that wasn't what he was asking about and purposefully gave him a diverse answer. Flynn watched her continue on in surprise. She paused again and looked back at him with a smile.

"I miss riding with you in yours," Cadence added.

Flynn gave an amused shake of his head when he realized what she had done and with a smile on his face, he followed after her.

…^…^…

Back at Skylander Island, a desperate search for Cadence was underway.

"We've searched everywhere for her!" exclaimed the Tech Elf Sprocket.

Spyro, Wash Buckler, and Snap Shot came into the room.

"What word have you?" Master Eon asked the three leaders.

"Not a sign of her," Spyro said, sitting down heavily.

Master Eon growled with frustration. His most powerful Skylander was now missing and he was worried.

"Cadence is not the only one who's missing," Snap Shot said, raising his Traptanium arrow sword, spun it and stuck into the ground.

"Who? Who else is missing?" Master Eon asked, turning to the Water Trap Master.

"It's been three days. We have not heard nor seen Flynn in all that time. We all know how much he cares about Cadence. He would have been the first volunteer to search for her when word was sent out that she was missing," Snap Shot said.

Snap Shot turned to Freeze Blade with an apologetic look.

"No offense Freeze," Snap Shot added.

"If that Mabu ran off with my girl…" Freeze Blade started to threaten.

Snap Shot looked at Freeze Blade with horror on his face.

"Whoa, hold up there Freeze Blade. Don't be jumpin' to conclusions. His ship is still docked at Woodburrow. I don't think those two ran off together," Snap Shot said.

"I agree with Snap Shot. She's proud to be a Skylander and she knows her place. She would not run off with him and she would not allow him to kidnap her without a fight. Even if he did take her by surprise, he would still be no match for her," Master Eon said.

Freeze Blade dropped his gaze in shame.

"I didn't think about that," Freeze Blade said.

Whiskers flew in with Cali and Tessa astride his back and came to land.

"Any sign of them?" Freeze Blade asked.

Tessa and Cali had shocked expressions.

"Them!? I thought we were just looking for Cadence," Tessa said.

"No, as it turns out, Flynn is missing too. Flynn may not have run off with her, but he may have distracted her enough to the point that the enemy was able to sneak up on them and capture them both," Spyro said.

"Hey, I've got news on their possible whereabouts!" Mags called as she came into the room.

"What's the news?" Master Eon asked.

"A treeman in the Fantasm Forest said his enchiladas had been stolen by Flynn and had witnessed Cadence jumping off of a cargo ship being piloted by Wilikin. They were both traveling with a Lava Drake and an Ice Drake. The treeman also said he thought he saw strange black bands around Cadence's wrists. Now maybe my math is off, but I'm adding up all of this data and have come to the scientific conclusion that Cadence and Flynn were unfortunately captured by Kaos, who intends to evilize our beloved Wild Card Skylander with those wrist bands and right now the two are doing everything they can to get back home. According to another treeman in another division of the Fantasm Forest, they are currently traveling by Hot Air Balloon," Mags said.

"What are they doing with those two Drakes," Cali wondered.

"Drakes are sort of like cousins of the dragons, but they aren't as physically capable as dragons. They're like horses, magical reptilian-like horses. Ice Drakes are native to the Boney Islands and Lava Drakes can be found in Mount Cloudbreak," Tessa said.

"So where do we go first? The Boney Islands or Woodburrow," Cali asked.

"How long ago were they seen in Fantasm?" Tessa asked.

"About three hours ago. They'll be reaching the Boney Islands by midnight," Mags said.

"I think we would stand a much better chance in the Boney Islands, with Avril and the Frost Elf Guard to help us," Tessa said.

"What are we waiting for. Let's get going," Freeze Blade said and without another word he skated off to the sky docks.

"I'll send word to Sharpfin and to the search team out there and let them know," Master Eon said.

…^…^…

Cadence, Flynn, Chester and Glacie managed to find the balloons. Glacie couldn't ride with Chester, since his extremely warm body being extremely harmful to the ice drake and there wasn't enough room for a drake to ride with both Mabu and Skylander, they would require three balloons to get them across the skies. Flynn gave the two Drakes a quick briefing on Ballooning, fired up the three balloons while Cadence lashed them together with a secure rope.

"Ready to go," Cadence said.

"All aboard then," Flynn said.

Cadence helped the drakes into their balloons. When she turned around, she found Flynn standing there, holding an inviting hand out to her.

"You know…it'll be pretty cramped flying alongside one of the Drakes. Could I convince you to ride with me in my balloon?" Flynn asked.

Cadence looked into his blue eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Considering I owe you for saving my life back there at the river, yes, you can convince me," Cadence said and took his hand and he helped her into the basket.

With everyone on board, Flynn gave the signal to fire up the furnaces and they were all off.

…^…

"Anyone got an idea to pass the time?" Flynn questioned after about ten minutes of silent and slow flying.

Cadence was leaning against the lip of the basket, looking out at the clouds passing by them. She glanced over at him.

"I Spy?" Cadence suggested.

"Nah, too boring," Flynn asked slowly.

"Truth or dare?" Cadence asked.

"Not much room for dares, it would be nothing but truth," Flynn said.

"Yeah, the only dare there is in this would be daring someone to jump out of the balloon," Glacie said.

"Oo, sounds like fun," Cadence said with mock interest on her face.

Flynn look horrified at her and due to his protective instinct, he reached over and pulled her over to him, holding her against him.

"Don't you dare," Flynn said to her.

"Relax Flynn," Cadence and pushed away from him.

"I was only kidding," Cadence said to him with a smile.

A smile spread across his face.

"Never Have I Ever?" Flynn said.

"Ooh, I haven't played that game since I was a wee puppy smoke! I'll go first!" Chester said, clapping his claws together and wagging his tail excitedly.

"Oh, let me see. Never Have I Ever…ah ha, I have never committed a single crime? Strange, considering I was thrown in jail," Chester said.

"Kaos' dungeon hardly passes for a jail, he's no law man and Glumshanks is no deputy," Cadence said with a smile, leaning back against the side of the balloon

They all got a little chuckle out of that. Cadence noticed Flynn had not raised his hand

"Yeah, that is funny. Kind of like how YOU'VE committed crimes and NEVER been to jail for them?" Cadence said to Flynn with an amused grin on her face.

"Nope, I've never committed a crime before. Not that I recall," Flynn simply replied.

"Uh-huh, and exactly how many times have you crashed your ship onto someone's property?" Cadence asked with a cocked eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Hey, those were accidents, not commitments!" Flynn protested.

"Flying without a pilot's license," Cadence said.

Flynn then reached into his jacket and produced a small plastic card protector and handed it to her. It was his pilot's license. Cadence gave him an apologetic look.

"You really think Eon would have hired me on as the Skylander's Pilot without a me having a valid pilot's license. Now who's being daft?" Flynn said as he took it back from her.

"Whatever, Fly Boy. Your turn," Cadence said.

"Never Have I Ever…NOT said boom after every victory!" Flynn said.

The two drakes only looked at him with blank expressions and Cadence rolled her eyes and no one raised their hands, paws or claws.

"You three are totally missin' out," Flynn proclaimed.

"Me next, me next. Never have I ever…oh…let me think…oh perfect, not used my ice powers to freeze the walkways at home for the fun of watching people slip on it," Glacie said with a gleeful grin and clapped her claws together.

Cadence raised her hand with a sheepish grin.

"YOU!" Flynn said with shock.

"I can't help. Watching people slip and fall is just so funny. I used to freeze the academy corridors all the time just for the fun of it. Ooh, I got into sooo much trouble with Buzz for it," Cadence said with a giggle and a grin.

Flynn smiled and shook his head with amazement. Cadence looked at him with a curious look.

"What?" Cadence asked him.

"I never would have guessed you would have a mischievous streak like that in you," Flynn said.

"Hey, you've already had your turn," Cadence said with a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, Cadie," Flynn said and the two shared a laugh together.

"It's your turn now," Flynn said to when they stopped laughing.

For the first time since this unplanned trip started, Cadence didn't reprimand him for calling her by her pet name.

"Alright then, let me think. I've got to have a good one to beat the rest of you with. Oh, yes, I've got it, Cadence said with a huge grin and the others looked on with anticipation.

"…Never Have I Ever…," Cadence started, but she became hesitant and looked embarrassed.

"No, I can't, it's…it's too stupid…much too stupid," Cadence said, turning away and shaking her head.

"Oh no you don't! C'mon, out with it! Either you tell us or I'm going to keep on bugging you until you do," Flynn protested.

Cadence looked at Flynn and then at the Drakes.

"You better tell it," Chester said with a grin.

"Alright, you win…Never Have I Ever…kissed and I mean really…kissed…a male," Cadence finally admitted.

Flynn looked shocked and Chester looked horrified.

"Awwkward," Chester said.

Chester's comment snapped Flynn out of his shock, realizing what was awkward about Cadence's 'Never Have I Ever'.

"Yeah, you didn't need to go there, Cadence," Flynn pointed out, glumly.

"I think it's best that we leave PERSONAL things like this…out of the game from now on," Glacie suggested, Chester and Flynn nodded in agreement.

Cadence didn't respond, but turned around and looked out at the expansive sky, feeling slightly embarrassed and depressed.

"Actually, I don't feel much like playing anymore," Cadence said with a small tone of depression in her voice.

Flynn looked over at her with concern and walked over to join her, leaning against the lip of the basket.

"So, Cadence…you've…uh…never kissed a male before, huh?" Flynn said to her quietly.

Cadence looked at him with a side glance.

"You know, I am more than happy to oblige," Flynn offered in a comforting tone.

"That's kind of you to offer," Cadence said plainly and looked back out at the clouds passing by.

Flynn leaned over to her, his lips puckered up. Cadence caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"But I will kindly turn it down," Cadence said with a nervous chuckle and gently pushed his face away.

"Hey, c'mon, no one else is going to know," Flynn begged.

"I won't tell!" Chester said.

"I am very good at keeping secrets," Glacie said in sing-songy tone.

"No, absolutely not, Flynn. You know the rules. I will not be held responsible for your banishment," Cadence reminded him.

Flynn looked at Glacie and Chester, who both shook their heads, silently telling him not to push it. He turned and moved away from Cadence.

"Yeah? Well…I wish those stupid rules didn't exist," Flynn grumbled under his breath, as walked away and leaned up against the opposite side of the balloon.

Cadence heard what he said and felt bad for him. What could she do for him? The thought of her quitting her job as a Skylander crossed her mind, but she shook it out of her head. She knew, that no matter how strongly his heart beat for her, Flynn would never support that.

…^…

As night began to fall, the two Drakes dozed off to sleep in their balloons, leaving Flynn and Cadence the only ones awake. The full moon appeared overhead and Flynn looked up at it and took a deep breath of air. He looked over at Cadence who had her chin raised up slightly and had her eyes closed in an expression of enjoyment. Flynn noticed she was starting to glow a white glow.

"Cadence, you're glowing," Flynn told her.

"The light of the moon rejuvenates my light element powers and causes me to glow. I have no control over it," Cadence said quietly.

Flynn looked back at the drakes, smiling when he saw the two were sound asleep. He looked back at Cadence.

"Hey, Cadence," Flynn said.

She looked over at him.

"The Drakes are asleep," Flynn quietly pointed out with a smirk.

Cadence looked over her shoulder at the Drakes.

"That leaves just us," Flynn said, sliding closer to her.

"Hey, don't be getting any ideas, Mister," Cadence protested, glaring at him and stepping away from him.

"Too late, I already have one," Flynn said and moved closer to her.

Cadence faced him defensively with a nervous expression on her face.

"I know I won't ever get to give you your first kiss, but may I at least-," Flynn said.

He extended an inviting hand out to her which she looked at apprehensively.

"have your first dance?" Flynn asked her.

Cadence was stunned by his requested and didn't know what to say. She let out a difficult sigh.

"Flynn, we can't," Cadence protested.

"Ah, c'mon, Cadie. Just one dance with me. Look, the moment is perfect, the stars shining overhead, a full moon, and slightly illuminated clouds all around us to set the mood," Flynn gently added.

Cadence looked at him, torn on what to do. She looked back at the Drakes, seeing them both still sleeping, then continued turning away from Flynn she looked up at the moon, the stars and then the clouds. She felt him move closer still and she winced. She took into account everything they had been through together these past few days, after the way she had treated him and after he came back to her to rescue her from falling into a river, risking his life to save hers even when he didn't have to. She knew riding in his balloon with him wasn't enough to make it all up to him and she figured that no one else would know? So, Cadence turned back and stepped up to him. He smiled as their hands met and she held her breathe as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. She let out a shuddering breath when he placed his free hand on her back and they began to move. The basket of their balloon was just big enough for them to waltz in. Flynn could tell she was nervous.

"Hey, relax," Flynn said to her quietly.

At first, she kept her eyes down, not making eye contact with him. Then he gently bumped her forehead with his and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and once they did, she couldn't bring herself to break eye contact with him. As their dance went on, they became lost in each other's eyes and Flynn felt Cadence finally start to relax.

"My turn again, never have I ever danced with someone before," Flynn said quietly.

Cadence chuckled at that.

"You already know I can raise my hand to that, unless sparring with my combat partner would count," Cadence said.

"I don't think that could be considered a true dance," Flynn said.

Cadence was so taken by his charm, so moved by the beautiful setting of their dance, that she finally gave in and leaned her head against his chest, put her arms around him, closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart. Flynn was surprised at first, but he held her in his arms, continued dancing with her and smiled sweetly down at her before resting his head on top of hers. For once he was the happiest Mabu in all of Skylands. He was finally close to Cadence again. But as wonderful as their dance and the night was, he knew their relationship couldn't go anywhere. It was just a dance between a couple of old friends. That's all they could ever be, just friends and that was what made everything wrong. Flynn had always wanted to win Cadence's heart, to win her love, affection and adoration. Gazing down at her, he brought their dance to a stop. With a heavy heart, he realized, he might have just won all of that by accident and formed a forbidden relationship with her.

Looking down at her, Flynn realized Cadence had fallen asleep in his arms. He carefully and gently lowered her down to the floor of the basket, took his jacket off and covered her with it. A yawn gently drew his attention to Chester who had just woken up and was sitting up in his balloon.

"I can take over now, Flynn," Chester said.

"Thanks Chester," Flynn said solemnly and he went to sit away from Cadence's sleeping form.

Chester could tell the Mabu was down and decided the pilot could do with some counseling. With a groan, Chester went and thumped the Mabu on the head with his tail.

"Ow, what was that for?" Flynn said, clasping his hands over his head and looking up at the Drake.

"What is wrong with you?" Chester asked him, as the Drake moved to lay across the lips of both of their baskets.

"What are you talking about?" Flynn asked, rubbing his head.

"I can see you love the girl, so what's holding you back?" Chester asked.

Flynn looked over at Cadence with sadness in his eyes.

"She is. And the rules," Flynn replied.

"Have you talked about it with her? Because I can tell she has feelings for you. Feelings that she's tried so hard to hide," Chester said.

Flynn shook his head.

"Maybe for a small moment, but she's never cared about me. Or cared for me," Flynn said.

"I'm an old Lava Drake, Flynn. I know the 'fire' of love when I see it. Her cruelty towards you was out of her love for you, because she doesn't want to see any harm come to you or to see your spirits crushed," Chester said.

"I know you're just trying to help me feel better. But a romantic relationship between me and her just isn't going to be possible. I'm going to see her back to Skylander Island safely and then I'm going to resign from my position as the Skylander's pilot and leave her life," Flynn said sadly.

Chester looked at the Mabu, pitying him.

"If you truly love her and are serious about leaving her, then I think you should at least spend this one night with her," Chester said.

Flynn looked up at him and the old drake gestured for him to go over to Cadence.

"It's yer last chance to be with her," Chester said.

Flynn looked back over at Cadence, then slowly moved closer and settled down beside her. He winced with pain when she shifted closer to him and snuggled up against him. Flynn put his arms around her and held her close, before following her into sleep.


	7. 7 I Can't Be A Skylander

Short disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

I Can't Be A Skylander

When morning arrived and the sun warmed him, Flynn woke up. He opened his eyes and slowly glanced down to find Cadence still cuddled up against him. Flynn let out a painful sigh, knowing he had overstepped the line into forbidden territory. He knew what he had to do and it hurt him badly.

Cadence woke up and smiled at Flynn.

"Hmm, good morning," Cadence said quietly.

"Morning," Flynn said.

"How long have we been snuggled up like this?" Cadence asked him quietly.

"Couple of hours," Flynn guessed with a shrug.

Flynn was shocked when Cadence snuggled up against him even more, resting one paw on his chest.

"Someone's being a little naughty," Flynn mused quietly, Cadence looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"You know all of those letters you sent to me," Cadence said.

"What about them?" Flynn asked.

"Buzz withheld them from me. I was never allowed to read them. I found out six months after leaving for the Specialized Training Academy. I never spent all those years at the academy though. Buzz sent me to nation my mother came from for even more advanced training by the feline elders there. I'm the only Skylander with that kind of training. You were right. At the Specialized Training Academy, they did corrupt me, brainwashed everything I knew about Mabu right out of me. I'm ashamed to say that I let them, knowing we couldn't be together, I felt it was for the best," Cadence said.

"It was for the best. I would be lying to you if I said I haven't been trying to charm you, to win your heart these past few days. And yes, I was jealous of Freeze Blade. I came to accept that we were never going to be a couple when we were at the Fantasm Forest. From the moment we parted ways before I rescued you from the river and up till now, everything I did was simply to keep you alive and not to charm you at all. That's all backfired on me, on us," Flynn said.

"Why do say that?" Cadence asked him.

"Because I think I just won your love, affection and adoration by accident," Flynn said sadly.

Cadence let out a heavy sigh.

"I could always quit my job as a Skylander," Cadence said.

"No Cadence, don't…I don't want you to do that for me," Flynn said.

Cadence looked torn.

"Freeze Blade is a great guy and an awesome Skylander," Flynn said to her.

"I wish there was another way. It's not fair. We loved each other before I became a Skylander. I feel like you've been ripped away from me," Cadence said.

"Wake up! Wake up! We've finally arrived! Glacie, you're home!" Chester suddenly shouted.

Flynn and Cadence exchanged blank glances.

"I'm glad we talked about this," Flynn whispered to her, before they got to their feet and found they were slowly approaching the Boney Islands.

"Brr! The Boney Islands, no wonder it's so cold!" Cadence shivered while wrapping herself with her arms.

"Want me to help keep you warm?" Flynn offered while spreading his arms out.

"No Flynn, we can't. I'll be ok," Cadence protested and quickly gave him back his jacket.

"Cadence, no, you need it more than me," Flynn protested and tried to give the jacket back to her.

"Flynn, stop. It's over," Cadence protested back.

"Cadence, we still have a long way to go. And we WERE just…" Flynn started but stopped when he noticed she was gesturing with her head to something down on the ground.

Flynn looked and saw a large crowd of Skylanders were waiting for them at the museum. He let out a painful groan. It really was over.

"I'm sorry, Flynn. I really do wish there was another way," Cadence said.

As soon as the balloons touched down, Glacie leapt out of the balloon and began rolling in the snow.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be home again!" Glacie proclaimed.

Flynn and Cadence smiled as they watched the Drake bound around in the snow like a young Drake pup.

"Cadence! Flynn!" called a voice.

It was Slam Bam and he was running towards them, followed by the Frost Elf guard and the other Skylanders, including Freeze Blade, who rapidly skated around and ahead of the other Skylanders. Flynn watched as the Skylanders crowded around Cadence.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

There were too many questions coming in from all directions and Flynn could see Cadence was getting overwhelmed and caught the pleading glance she gave him. Once again, he came to her rescue.

"WHOA, EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" Flynn suddenly called out, waving his arms in the air and bringing them back down to help get their attention and silence them.

They all looked at him and he put on a cool expression.

"Cadence is fine, she just needs some help getting those bracelet things off!" Flynn said.

"If I use my powers, they'll absorb the energy and use it to slowly evilize me!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Well, don't worry, Cadence. Mags is here. She'll remove these dark bands from you immediately! I'll go get her and bring her to you right away! MAGS!" Freeze Blade demanded and he rushed off with several other Skylanders in tow.

"How did you know we were coming here?" Cadence asked when Tessa landed Whiskers and she and Cali jumped down.

"As soon as we found out you were missing, Master Eon sent all of the Skylanders out to search for you and Mags sent messages out to all of our allies to keep their eyes out for you. We got word that you had been sighted in Fantasm Forest with a Lava and an Ice Drake," Cali said.

She turned her attention to Flynn with a dull, unimpressed expression.

"By the way, Flynn, that treeman knows you stole his enchiladas, he wants repayment for them," Cali said.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I can do that," Flynn said solemnly.

"I figured that since Ice Drakes are from here and Lava Drakes are from Mount Cloudbreak, you guys were headed here and then on to Woodburrow," Tessa said.

At that moment, Sharpfin popped up out of the snow, having braved the cold snow to get over to them quicker.

"We also heard that Cadence had been sighted with those black bands and figured Kaos had tried to kidnap her for the purpose of evilizing her," Cali added.

"Any sign of that creep?" Flynn questioned.

"Not that we've seen," Cali replied.

"But I wouldn't let your guard down. Even with all of these Skylanders here, if Kaos is determined enough, he won't stop until he gets Cadence back. Cadence is still in danger, at least until we get those bands off," Sharpfin told them.

"Tell me about it. Things have not been very easy for me, being unable to use my powers," Cadence said, but then she smiled at Flynn, "I don't think I could have made it this far without Flynn watching out for me, even with the few mistakes he made along the way. Thanks to him, I made it back safely."

"Hey, no need to flatter me, I already know I am awesome," Flynn protested while getting cocky.

"So, what happened?" Tessa soon asked.

"It's a long story. At the party, I went out to get some fresh air and got into an argument with Flynn. I let my guard down and we got caught. As we were escaping, we ran into these two drakes who offered to help us escape if we helped them get back home. It's been a long journey," Cadence simply explained.

"Well, we sure are glad you're back," Cali said.

"Hey, I think Whiskers and I can handle taking this ole Lava Drake back to his home. We'll see you all later back at Skylander Island," Tessa said.

"Why thank you, my foxy friend," Chester said as he watched the fox cut the ropes from the balloon to the basket, mounted up in Whiskers' saddle and watched as the bird lifted up off the ground and take the ropes into his talons.

"C'mon, let's get you back home. This icy climate is no place for a Lava Drake," Tessa said and hauled the Drake in the basket off towards Woodburrow.

"I'm going to go let Master Eon know we met up with you and that you're both safe and sound," Cali said and walked away.

"It sure is great to have friends like them, huh, Flynn?" Cadence asked with a smile.

When Flynn didn't respond she turned and found that Flynn was gone.

"Flynn?" Cadence called.

Suddenly a snowball hit her in the back of her head. She gasped and spun around, finding the culprit of the snowball was Flynn, who was now pointing at her and laughing, holding his belly with his other hand. Cadence grinned mischievously and got the last laugh when she took a snowball and threw it at the laughing Mabu, scoring a direct hit into his mouth. His laughter was interrupted as he gagged on the snowball.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Flynn called after he spat the snow out.

"Well then, you DEFINTELY won't be prepared for that," Cadence said looking up at something. Flynn quickly looked up to find a pile of snow floating above him. He let out yelp when she let it drop on him and he was covered with the cold powder. Flynn somehow remained calm and looked at Cadence with a shocked expression as she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What about those bracelets," Flynn angrily pointed out, angry that she would take such a risk for a laugh.

"Relax Flynn. The snow here is light and fluffy—kind of like someone else I know," Cadence remarked with a grin at the Mabu.

"Fluffy, huh? Well, how's THIS for fluffy?! BOOM!" Flynn shouted and suddenly pounced at Cadence, but she quickly dodged, retaliated and pinned him on his back in the snow.

"Hmm, not bad for someone who's not a Skylander, but remember, I am part cheetah with all the speedy reflex of one. You'll have to get up pretty early to be able to get the jump on me," Cadence said with a smirk and Flynn only grinned back.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in years. It fills me with joy to hear you laugh," Flynn pointed out.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I laughed like that either," Cadence said and got up off him.

He got to his feet and looked at her. She looked depressed.

"It's been so long. Years of strict discipline took the prankster Mabu side of me out of me," Cadence added a sad look.

Flynn pitied her, but he understood why they trained that out of her. Flynn noticed Cadence shiver again. Instinctive to take care of her, Flynn took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck again. This time she didn't even try to protest or stop him.

"Thank you," Cadence said softly.

"Alright Cadence, let's take a look at those blasted bands," came a loud voice that could only belong to one person.

The tender moment stolen away from them, Flynn stepped back from Cadence, maintaining an appropriate space. Cadence turned and let Mags take a look at them.

"Hmm, yep, we better get her back to Skylander Island and fast," Mags said.

…^…

Upon returning to Skylander Island, Mags quickly went with Hugo to find a means to take Cadence's bands off. Cadence went looking for Flynn, finding him tending to his new hot air balloon.

"Hey Flynn," Cadence called to him.

Flynn turned and looked at her.

"Hey, what's the word about those bands," Flynn asked.

"Mags and Hugo are doing research to find a way to take them off. Anyway, I thought I'd return your scarf to you, now that I won't be needing it anymore," Cadence said.

"Nah, keep it. I want you to have," Flynn said and turned his attention back on his balloon.

"Are you sure?" Cadence asked, surprised that he didn't want it back.

"Absolutely, I want you to have something to remember me by," Flynn replied, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Remember you by? What are talking about?" Cadence asked with worry.

While Cadence was getting her bands examined, Flynn had written his letter of resignation and delivered it to Master Eon.

"Well, I thought that, now that I have a balloon again, and now that you're safe from Kaos…well…I thought I'd take a slow trip and travel all over Skylands…see the sights and, ya know…take the time to enjoy them," Flynn said with a shrug.

He winced at the pain in his heart and he realized he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Cadence, I resigned. I love you too much, I can't be around you anymore," Flynn said with a heavy heart.

"Flynn…I-" Cadence started to say, not wanting him to leave her.

"But I'll keep in touch? Send you postcards. And I'm sure our paths will cross again at some point. We've always sort of been drawn to each other. Always have a habit of crashing into each other in one form or another," Flynn reassured her.

They laughed at that, but it was filled with sadness and pity.

"See you around, Cadence," Flynn said and turned back to his task of prepping his balloon.

"Yeah…I guess I'll see you around then…safe travels," Cadence sighed while clutching Flynn's scarf closer to her.

"You better get back inside. Don't want a repeat of the last we spent time together at the sky dock," Flynn told her.

Cadence nodded and reluctantly she turned and left.

"Good bye, Flynn," Cadence said quietly.

Flynn wished he could have said or done something more to make it all better, but what was there to say or do? He knew he couldn't stay, not with how much his heart ached for Cadence.

…^…

It wasn't long after Flynn and Cadence said their 'goodbyes' that he finally climbed aboard, fired up the furnace and floated off into the sunrise. He could feel that pain of loss and regret in his heart and as he watched Skylander Island shrink away, he felt his eyes well up with tears. He loved Cadence and he didn't want to leave, but because of those stupid rules they were never going to be. Flynn plopped down heavily and leaned up against one of the basket's sides, leaned his head back and started to cry. He buried his head in his folded arms.

 _What is wrong with you?_ Flynn heard after he had been floating for some time.

He lifted his head up and looked around. He found a transparent Chester standing upon the lip of his basket.

"Chester, what are you doing here? Transparent…you're just a figment of my imagination," Flynn groaned.

"Well if you are thinking me up in your head, you are clearly in need of someone else to talk to about your problems. Having trouble thinking about what to do?" imaginary Chester said.

"Yeah, I am having trouble thinking about what to do. I finally admitted it to her. I love her and I found out that she feels the same about me. So what do I do now. I don't want to leave her," Flynn said.

"Then go back and fight for her," Chester said.

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that. There's nothing I can do to fix this. Cadence is a Skylander and I'm not. If I went back and fought for her, if I don't get banished, then Master Eon would only tell me that I was right to resign and that I should leave…and steer clear of Cadence," Flynn said.

"Are there any reasons for you to stay with her…without having a romantic relationship with her," Chester asked.

Flynn thought it over.

"To make sure she takes care of herself properly. To make sure no harm comes to her. Freeze Blade is a great Skylander, but I'm not entirely sure he would take care of her…the way how I know she needs to be taken care of. Cadence is stubborn. I saw that during our trip home. Making sure she got back home safely was the only reason why I accompanied her to Skylander Island. Those would be the only reason why I would stay with her, without having a romantic relationship with her," Flynn said.

"So then make that your excuse and go back. Maybe if others see you taking care of her, it could help to change the rules," Chester said.

Flynn got to his feet and walked over to the controls of his balloon.

"I don't want to take any risks. It wouldn't be worth it. Cadence is in good hands, I don't need to worry about her," Flynn said.

Just as he said that, he heard the sound of an alarm blaring behind him. He turned around, fear in his expression.

"What is that?" Chester asked.

Flynn looked at the imaginary Drake.

"I'm going crazy when I start manipulating my imagination to ask stupid questions that I know the answer to. Skylander Island is under attack," Flynn said and quickly turned the balloon around and piloted it as fast as it could go back towards the island.

"Cadence is in trouble," Flynn said with worry in his tone.

…^…

Back on Skylander Island, Cadence wasn't fairing any better. She felt really bad for being so mean to Flynn and she longed for his comforting presence. Freeze Blade tried to cheer her up by throwing her a small welcome home party, but it did nothing for her and only served to make her sadder. She sat with Freeze Blade at a table in the Great Hall. Cadence knew Freeze Blade meant well and considered him to be a good friend, but she couldn't take her mind off of Flynn. She clutched Flynn's scarf closer to her heart and avoided eye contact with others by staring down at the table.

"Cadence" Freeze Blade began, "I am so relieved that you are back, here and safely!"

"Mm-hmm…I couldn't have done it without Flynn. Should give him all the praise," was all Cadence could say, making things more awkward.

"Ahem!" the feline Skylander cleared his throat, "yes, well let's just forget about the Mabu for a moment alright. Cadence…there was something I want to ask you…"

Cadence's eyes went wide when Freeze Blade said that and she gasped when he got down on one knee and took her paws into his. Cadence was aware of all the Alliance Officers and the other Skylanders watching her with excitement, waiting to hear what Cadence would say. She was flooded with apprehension, knowing what would be expected of her.

"Cadence, will you marry me?" Freeze Blade asked in the sincerest way, smiling expectantly at her.

Cadence looked around at everyone staring at her. She knew they expected her to say yes, but she knew she couldn't bring herself to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She knew what she had to do and made the ultimate decision that would shock everyone beyond belief. She opened her eyes and looked confidently at Freeze Blade.

"No, I will not marry you, Freeze Blade," Cadence said firmly and calmly.

The room erupted with gasps and whispers and murmurings from the others in the room. This was definitely not what they were expecting.

"What? Why not?" Freeze Blade asked with surprise, he was just as shocked as everyone else.

"I am NOT sorry about this. I CANNOT marry you and I cannot be in a relationship with you, or anyone for that matter…," Cadence started.

"But why?" Freeze Blade asked, getting to his feet.

"Because, well…" Cadence started.

She saw Cali walk towards them. Cadence took another deep breath and put on a brave face.

"Because my heart belongs to another. I've fallen in love with a Mabu," Cadence sheepishly replied.

Freeze Blade fell back into his chair and the room erupted with shocked gasps.

"WHAT!? A MABU!" Freeze Blade stated angrily.

Cali realized who Cadence was talking about. She knew for certain when she noticed Cadence clutching Flynn's scarf around her neck and looked down at it with a small smile.

"It's Flynn, isn't it?" Cali asked calmly.

"So what if it is…" Cadence shouted, getting to her feet fast enough that she knocked her chair back.

"If it's true love then we should be allowed to be together. You know, they really should change that stupid rule preventing a romantic relationship from forming between us," Cadence softly protested.

"No, Cadence, you can't disobey them! Yer MY girl now, not his!" Freeze Blade said angrily, getting to his own feet and knocking his own chair back as well.

Immediately, he regretted the action when he saw Cadence's threatening glare at him.

"Then I can't be a Skylander. I WON'T be a Skylander. I'd rather be with him," Cadence snapped and ran out of the great hall.

Cadence never looked back, she just wanted to keep running. Other Skylanders looked on with confusion.

"Cadence," she heard Buzz call out to her, but Cadence wouldn't stop.

She ran until she reached the highest tower, collapsed against the wall of the tower and started crying, letting all of her pain and anguish out. A moment later, she was joined by Spyro who looked at her sympathetically.

"Amazing how quickly a happy day could change into one of sadness. In just one day we've lost two of our best employees here and all for the sake of each other," Spyro said.

"Go away, Spyro," Cadence said, turning away from him.

"If you're thinking I came up here to talk you out of quitting, you're mistaken. If you really love him that much, then I would much rather you quit and go after him, rather than watch you live out the rest of your life in misery, wondering what might have been. Hey, I'll even help ya track him down," Spyro said.

"You really mean that?" Cadence said and looked at the purple dragon.

"Hey, it's the 'magic' of love, even I understand that. I'm a Magic Dragon. I can do nothing but support it; to oppose it just wouldn't sit with me," Spyro said.

Cadence let out a sigh of relief and comfort.

"Thank you, Spyro," Cadence said.

At that moment, the silence was shattered by the sound of alarms going off.

"What in Skylands?" Cadence said, both she and Spyro were immediately alert.

"Proximity alarms, we're under attack," Spyro said.

They looked down over the tower wall to see hordes of Chompies, Greebles, Trolls, Golems and many more of Kaos' minions had just somehow reached the island and were starting to invade.

"Oh no, they must have come for me," Cadence said.

"We'll keep you safe, Cadence," Spyro declared.

They watched as another wave of minions appeared on the island.

"Get out of here, Cadence. Get to safety," Spyro ordered.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going to let you all sacrifice yourselves for me," Cadence said.

"Cadence, you are in no shape to fight against this many foes. Now get away from here. That's an order," Spyro said firmly, turning to her to show the seriousness on his face.

At that moment something caught Spyro's eye. It was Flynn, flying quickly towards them in his hot air balloon. Flynn brought his balloon in behind Cadence, who hadn't seen him pull up. Spyro quickly leapt up and rammed Cadence in the chest, causing her to stumble and fall back.

"WHOA!" Cadence exclaimed as tumbled over the wall and into the waiting basket.

"Flynn, get her out of here. That's an order," Spyro ordered.

"Right away," Flynn said and quickly turned the balloon around.

Cadence couldn't have been happier to see the Mabu.

"Flynn, you came back?!" Cadence exclaimed.

"I heard the proximity alarms going off!" Flynn remarked.

She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him, only to have him shove her down into the basket.

"Get down, stay out of sight! I'm getting you out of here!" Flynn commanded and piloted the balloon away from the island.

As happy as she was to be back with Flynn, Cadence felt a need to go back and join her fellow Skylanders in battle, her first and last battle as one of them. Determined, Cadence jumped to her feet and grabbed hold of the collar of Flynn's jacket.

"Flynn, I have to go back, I have to help," Cadence said.

"Are you crazy? Didn't you see how many enemies were swarming the island," Flynn said with fear.

"I won't be alone this time. The Skylanders will have my back. I have to go back, Flynn. I can do this. I HAVE to do this," Cadence said urgently.

Flynn looked her in the eyes, he didn't want to take her back and put her in harm's way.

"PLEASE," Cadence begged.

With a sigh, he gave her a nod. Cadence smiled at him and together they pulled flipped the levers and turned the balloon around.

"Since when did YOU get so good at ballooning?" Flynn asked with a smirk.

"I learned from the best," Cadence replied with a grin in return.

As they re-approached Skylander Island, their balloon was suddenly hit by a dark purple laser beam that shot a large hole in the balloon. Cadence and Flynn looked up at the hole in the balloon and then down to find Kaos sitting at the controls of his massive evilizing ray gun.

"BLAST IT, I MISSED," Kaos yelled and fired again, shooting another hole through the balloon.

Flynn quickly pulled Cadence into his arms to protect her as the balloon dropped out of the sky. Kaos didn't expect the balloon to fall right on top of his evilizer gun and he barely had a chance to flee before the balloon bashed into it. The force of the impact caused Flynn to lose his hold on Cadence and she was sent flying out. She landed with a few feet away with a thud. The weight of the balloon pulling down on the basket caused the basket to tip over and Flynn tumbled out of it. Spyro ran up to the dizzy Mabu.

"Flynn, I told YOU to get her OUT OF HERE," Spyro growled at him.

Flynn shook his head and gave the dragon a dirty look.

"You think I WANTED to put her in harm's way?" Flynn said, glaring at the dragon.

"Flynn?! Flynn!" Cadence called out and Flynn looked in her direction.

"SKYLANDERS, protect Cadence," Spyro ordered.

Then Cadence saw her nightmare become a living reality. All of the horrifying aspects were there. She couldn't use her powers because of the bands around her arms, the sky was turning dark as was the ground around her. The maniacal and evil laugh of Kaos filled her ears as he leapt back into the seat of his evilizing gun and quickly brought it around to point it at Cadence.

"I ONLY NEED ONE SHOT AND I'M GONNA MAKE THIS ONE COUNT! MINIONS, SURROUND HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! AND KEEP THOSE PESKY SKYLOSERS OUT OF THE WAY," Kaos yelled.

Flynn gasped in horror, scrambled to his feet and ran towards her. Cadence was quickly surrounded by Kaos' minions. The gun started to whirr and glow with evilizing matter; unable to get clear of the crosshairs, Cadence was doomed and Skylands would be too.

"THE CHAMELEON SKYLANDER IS MINE," Kaos yelled.

"CADENCE, LOOK OUT!" Flynn yelled. Cadence looked in his direction and fear flooded her.

"SKYLANDERS, STOP KAOS," Spyro yelled.

"FLYNN, NO!" Cadence cried out, when she saw Flynn charging towards her; she put her hands up in an attempt to get him to stop.

Time seemed to slow down as Cadence watched the Mabu she loved barrel through minions surrounding her. Kaos pulled the trigger, all the while, laughing maniacally. Cadence watched helplessly as Flynn threw himself into the path of the laser, shielding her from it and took the full force of the hit himself.

"NOOOOO!" Cadence yelled.

Mere seconds later, Flynn's body landed on the ground, rolled roughly across it, coming to rest a few feet from Cadence. She wasted no time in rushing to his side, dropping to her knees and began checking him over.

"No," Cadence cried when she reached him.

"BLAST IT!" Kaos yelled at the top of his lung.

He glared angrily at Cadence who glared and snarled angrily at him.

"What are you all waiting for?! Get her!" Kaos yelled at his minions and pointing at Cadence.

Cadence was ready to fight off the minions, but before they even had a chance, the other Skylanders came down upon them and dispatched them quickly before turning their attention on Kaos. Kaos let out squeal of fright and made a quick retreat. Whirlwind, Sonic Boom and Sunburn pursued after him while the other Skylanders turned their attention to the painful scene of Cadence cradling Flynn's body in her arms and crying uncontrollably. The laser beam had struck the Mabu in the heart and a cluster of glowing dark purple gems had grown from his chest.

"NO, Flynn, no, please, don't do this. You can't leave me like this," Cadence begged through her sobs rocking him gently.

With the battle over and the all-clear sounded, the Alliance Officers and Crew emerged from the citadel and with heaviness in their hearts, beheld the heartbreaking scene. Freeze Blade was at a loss as to what to do.

"I don't know what to do," Freeze Blade breathed out.

"Well, you want to know what Flynn would do if he were in your situation?" Cali asked Freeze Blade.

"Yes," Freeze Blade cried.

"He wouldn't be standing here, he would be going over to her and trying to comfort her," Cali said.

"WHAT?! I can't do that. I'm wasn't trained to deal with…female…emotions," Freeze Blade said.

"That's where he excels and you fail," Cali said with a victorious smile.

Freeze Blade agreed with Cali and bowed his head in defeat.

"I guess she is better off with him than with me then," Freeze Blade said.

"I'm so sorry, Flynn. I never wanted you to leave. I'm SO SORRY for HURTING you," Cadence whimpered and pressed her forehead against his, "I love you…so much."

Her pleas and apologies broke everyone's hearts and they bowed their head out of respect and their own regret at not supporting their relationship sooner. Freeze Blade especially felt horrible. Tessa and Whiskers finally arrived after returning Chester to Mount Cloudbreak.

"Oh, no…" Tessa said mournfully when she saw the heartbroken Matah holding Flynn's body in her arms.

Cali walked up to Cadence.

"This is all my fault," she heard Cadence state mournfully.

"No, Cadence, no this isn't your fault," Cali said.

"Yes it is. If I had just DONE what I was TOLD and let him take me away from here and to safety…LIKE SPYRO ORDERED…this never would have happened to him," Cadence said.

"Cadence, I'm so sorry this happened. You two were so close," Cali said, placing her hands on Cadence's back and shoulder, trying to comfort the Matah.

Cadence lifted her head and looked at the female Mabu, before looking back at Flynn, bowing her head and closing her eyes. Cali bowed her head and closed her eyes as well. Tears flowed from Cadence's eyes and fell from her cheeks. Beautiful tears, like glowing liquid diamonds. They dropped onto the cluster of dark crystals on Flynn's chest. As her tears landed on the crystals, the glow of the crystals changed from purple to crystal clear light and the glowing grew brighter. Slowly the crystals dissolved away and the wound they created slowly closed up and disappeared, leaving no trace, as though nothing had ever happened. Slowly, Flynn started to breathe again after the first four breathes, he inhaled sharply and groaned in pain.

"Ugh…oh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning," Flynn groaned, as he opened his eyes.

Upon hearing the sound of his voice, Cadence opened her eyes; she gasped and a huge smile crossed her face. She cried out with joy and pulled him against her and Flynn meekly grinned at her and held her.

"Flynn?! Yer okay," Cadence said.

"Well, of course I'm okay. It's going to take a little more than a stupid laser to get this awesome Mabu down," Flynn stated in his cocky tone and with a cocky grin and a shrug.

Cadence pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm hard to kill," Flynn said with an even more cockier smile and shrug.

Suddenly, Cadence smashed her lips against his, startling the Mabu completely.

With a sigh, he smiled kissed her back and pulled her into a loving embrace. Then he recalled the rules forbidding such fraternizing, his eyes flew open and he forcefully broke their kiss and pushed Cadence away.

"Cadence, the rules. We can't," Flynn said quickly.

"What rules?" Cadence asked him as she snuggled back up against him, bringing her head to rest on his chest.

"You know, the one that says a Skylander and a non-Skylander can't form a romantic relationship. You're a Skylander and I'm not. We can't," Flynn said.

Cadence smiled up at him.

"I'm not a Skylander anymore. I'd much rather be with you. If that means giving up my role as a Skylander, then so be it," Cadence said.

"No, Cadence, I don't want …" Flynn started to protest.

"The thing is, I'd be lost without you," Cadence interrupted and nestled deeper into his arms.

Flynn smiled sweetly at this.

"Alright then, if you insist," Flynn said and held her.

"Because of how much I long to be with you, I can't be a Skylander," Cadence said.

"That won't be necessary, Cadence," said a comforting voice.

Everyone looked up to find none other than Master Eon himself, in his translucent spirit form, silently approaching the Mabu and Matah with a reassuring grin on his face.

"Portal Master?" Cadence wondered what he meant by that. 

"I can't shake the feeling that you do need him in your life, to love you and to take care of you. As powerful of a Skylander as you are, I think that you will be far better off with someone who is not another Skylander as your romantic partner than with someone who is a Skylander. Buzz reported that during your training, he observed you to be rather unbalanced in mind and spirit. And from what I have heard about your journey home with him from your debriefing and from what I have witnessed here today, I believe Flynn might just be the one to balance you out. So, I think in your case we can and will make an exception to the rules," Master Eon said calmly.

Cadence smiled and got to her feet. She walked up to the Portal Master.

"Thank you, Portal Master," Cadence said and bowed to him.

She looked back at Flynn, with a warm, pleasant smile. Flynn was on his feet and walking towards her slowly.

"Even when we were kids, Flynn always knew how to take care of me, knew just what I needed for any and all problem that I might have had. I was in love with him, but upon learning that a romantic relationship with him would be forbidden, I began to tell myself that I didn't, that he was just a brother to me. I lied to myself so much that I began to believe it. I turned my own heart against him. It almost got us killed. When I realized my feelings for him were genuine, I was ashamed of them and of myself, ashamed to admit them," Cadence said.

She walked up to him and took his hands in hers.

"But I'm not ashamed of them anymore and I'm not ashamed to admit that I love him more than anyone else in Skylands. He is the yang to my yin; the light to my dark," Cadence said and fell into his arms.

He smiled down at me and held me lovingly.

"Then it's final. If you two really wish to be together, I won't let anything stand in your way," Master Eon said and quietly turned and swept away.

The happy couple embraced each other tightly.


	8. 8 Dance With Me

Short disclaimer: All credit for story idea goes to TRikiD. I do not own any part of the Skylanders Franchise, save for the games and figures sold publically. I have borrowed the characters and locations from Skylanders for the sole purpose of telling a fanfiction story. Please read the unofficial first chapter for full disclaimers and notifications.

Dance with Me

Flynn held Cadence against his shoulder and watched Mags run a machine that put off a beam of pure Light over the band on Cadence's left arm. He was relieved to see the band was shrinking and dissolving from off her arm. He glanced at Cadence's face, smiled and rubbed his head against hers. She glanced at him, pecked him on the cheek before snuggling against him.

"Hey, quit yer movin'," Mags barked at her.

"Oops, sorry Mags," Cadence said.

Mags looked at the two and with an amused smile, she shook her head.

"Ah forget about it. You deserve a moment to snuggle with him," Mags said and resumed her work.

Cadence looked at Flynn's face, smiling happily at him. He looked at her again and they rubbed noses.

"Oh, you two are so cute together," Mags mused.

Flynn smile grew wider and he rested his head against Cadence's. Then an amusing thought crossed Cadence's mind.

"Hmm," Cadence said in a curious tone and sitting up a bit, she looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Flynn asked her.

"Looks like you did get to be my first kiss after all," Cadence said.

Flynn smiled, rolled his eyes at that and pulled her back against him. She put her arms around him and looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"I love you so much," Flynn said sweetly.

"HUZZAH, the first black band is gone," Mags said, throwing her arms up in the air in excitement.

Cadence lifted her arm up and looked it over.

"Wow, that went pretty smooth," Cadence said.

"Yep, Flynn doesn't have to worry about a thing anymore. I totally got this," Mags said.

Flynn smiled, but he let out a troubled moan. Cadence looked up with confusion.

"What's wrong, hon?" Cadence asked him.

"Well, all of our friends are in the Great Hall right now, putting decorations up and getting ready to throw a big huge party in honor of your return home and in honor of Master Eon making an exception to the rules for us. I would really love to go and check on the preparations, but I really don't want to leave you right now with that one band still around your wrist," Flynn answered.

"I assure you, Cadence is going to be just fine," Mags reassured him.

"Go on, Flynn. I'll be alright. The removal of the first band went very smooth. You have nothing to worry about here. So go ahead and check on preparations. I'll be along shortly," Cadence insisted.

Flynn looked apprehensive.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without me? I really do hate to leave you right now," Flynn said with a concerned look on his face.

"Get out of here, you big lovebug," Cadence said in a teasing tone, gently pushing him away.

"Alright then, if you insist," Flynn said and walked out of the room.

…^…

Flynn watched as Skylanders, Officers and Crew worked tirelessly to decorate the Great Hall.

"Looking great everyone," Flynn said with a huge smile.

Cali looked over at him and shook her head with disapproval.

"Flynn, shouldn't you be with Cadence right now? I mean Mags is working on getting those dark bracelets taken off her wrists. So, shouldn't you go and…oh…I don't know…make sure that goes smoothly," Cali said.

"I just came from there. I stayed with Cadie while Mags removed the first one. The removal went so smoothly that Mags said I had nothing to worry about, so I asked Cadie if she'd be alright without me and she said I could go and check on party preparations," Flynn said.

"I still think you should go and be with her," Cali said and walked away.

"Cadence insisted that I go and check on preparations. I didn't want to leave her, but she was very insistent," Flynn said.

"Have you told yer mom yet?" Cali asked.

Flynn shook his head.

"No, I haven't told my mom yet. She's going to be so happy to hear that Cadie and I are going to get to be together," Flynn said.

…^…

"All done, bet that feels a lot better now, don' it?" Mags asked.

Cadence looked her other arm over, glad to be free of the bands.

"Sure does," Cadence said.

"Hey, you plannin' on wearing anything special for this party?" Mags asked her.

"Not really. Just planning on going back to my quarters to get changed into clean clothing before rejoining Flynn for the party," Cadence said.

"Whoa, hon. That's not going to fly. Work clothes are a big no. You must wear formal attire. I insist upon it. Surely you've got a nice dress to wear?" Mags said.

"Well, I do have a gown that was given to me when I was in Mistlands, the nation my mother came from," Cadence said.

"Is it gorgeous?" Mags asked.

"I guess it is. It was made to really compliment and accentuate my golden fur and the glow I put off sometimes," Cadence said.

"That sounds like the perfect dress then. I think you should go and put it on," Mags said.

"Oh, but I don't want to be overdressed. I doubt Flynn is planning to wear anything fancy like that," Cadence said.

"Honey, don't argue with me, just do what I ask. And don't worry. I have a feeling it will all work out," Mags urged.

"Well…okay then. If you insist," Cadence said.

…^…^…

The others waited patiently in the Great Hall for Cadence and Mags to rejoin them. Flynn waited impatiently, gussied up in a fancy tuxedo that in his mind didn't suit him as well as his flying suit. Mags seemed to be taking longer than before to take the second bracelet off, making Flynn anxious and restless. He was just about to go and check-up on Cadence, when Freeze Blade skated up to him. Flynn became extremely nervous about what the Skylander would do or say to him. He did steal Cadence away from the Water Skylander.

"Flynn, from what I hear, you did a pretty good job keeping Cadence safe. Glacie told me about how you risked your life to save Cadence from falling into a raging river. And I saw how you risked your life again to save her from Kaos' evilizer. I could not have done a better job of protecting her myself," Freeze Blade said.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right? I mean I did kind of steal your girl away from you," Flynn asked nervously.

"Naw, no hard feelings at all. Truth is, I knew all along that she had feelings for you, even though she would never admit them. It wasn't hard for me to see that she was tormented by the rule that was keeping the two of you from being together. I loved her a lot and I did want her for myself, but I know that you'll take great care of her, better than I would ever be able to give," Freeze Blade said.

"Thank you, Freeze Blade. I love Cadence a lot and would risk everything for her," Flynn said.

"Here, you're going to need this more than I will now," Freeze Blade said, handing a small velvet covered box to Flynn.

Flynn took it and opened the box to find an engagement ring inside it. He smiled at the thoughtfulness and handed it back.

"I appreciate the thought, Freeze Blade, but the truth is, I'm already covered in that department," Flynn said and pulled another box out of his right pants' pocket.

Flynn opened it to reveal a ring made of silver vines, twisting around each other and joining together at a beautiful flower holding a small diamond.

"Fancy ring," Freeze Blade complimented.

"I've had it for a long time now, hoping there was a chance the rule would be thrown out by the time she got back from her training," Flynn said as he closed the box and stowed it in his pocket.

"The vines symbolize our love for each other and our love wraps around each other and blossomed into something beautiful," Flynn said.

"Wow! Did ya think that up, yerself?" Cali asked from behind him.

"Yes I did," Flynn said.

At that moment, Mags entered the Great Hall with a big smile on her face. Everyone looked at her. Mags nodded at Flynn and gave him a wink.

"Here she is, Wild Card Skylander, Cadence," Mags said.

Cadence walked into the room, dressed in a shimmering white gown, with a huge smile on her face.

"And without those stupid wrist bands restricting her from using her powers," Mags added.

Cadence paused for a nanosecond, then upon spotting Flynn, she walked over to him and they embraced each other.

"Glad to see you're alright, my love. I was starting to worry and was on my way to see if everything was okay," Flynn said.

"I would have been sooner, but Mags insisted that I get changed into formal attire," Cadence told him.

He stepped back from her, bowing to her slightly and offered her his arm.

"May I have the first dance, milady," Flynn asked.

Cadence took his arm and he led her out to the dance floor and with the dance floor all the themselves, they waltzed with each other, completely unrestricted and unhindered. With soft romantic music playing, the lights dimmed to a warm glow, her dress sparkling and her fur putting out its own elegant glow, the mood and setting was more perfect than it had been when they danced in the balloon. Cadence placed her head on his shoulder and Flynn could just pick up the soft thrumming coming from her as she purred with happiness.

When the dance was over, Flynn took a step back from her, holding both of her paws in his hands, dropped to one knee, placed both paws in his left hand and reached into his pocket with his right hand, he pulled the small box out, popped it open and revealed the ring to her.

"Cadence, will you marry me," Flynn asked.

Cadence practically fell forward, causing him to quickly get back to his feet to catch her, she threw her arms around his neck; the pair momentarily lost a little balance and Flynn spun them around to regain it. All eyes on them, gazing expectantly at them.

"You know I will," Cadence whispered into his ear.

With joy filling his entire body and a huge smile on his face, he lifted her up off her feet and spun her around, silently letting everyone in the room know she had accepted his proposal. When he set her back down, they pulled their heads back for a moment, only to draw each other back in for a very romantic kiss. The watching crowd erupted with cheering and applauding. Having had their hearts softened by excruciatingly painful near loss of the Mabu Pilot, the relationship between the Matah and Mabu was fully accepted, supported and encouraged by everyone there. A great hush came over the crowd when the kiss wasn't broken after a minute had passed. Now everyone gawked in astonishment.

"They've gotta come up for air sometime?" Sharpfin mused.

He looked at Cali, Hugo, Mags and Tessa.

"Right?" Sharpfin said with a shrug.

Then Flynn and Cadence finally did break their kiss and pressing their foreheads together, they gazed into each other's eyes. They were finally able to be together as a romantic couple. Cadence closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I love you so much," Cadence sighed.

Flynn resumed dancing with her, others joined them on the dance floor, but the couple danced with each other longer than anyone else, dancing long into the night.


End file.
